Herederos
by Ms. Dragneel Li
Summary: Le importaba un rábano dejar todo lo que era con tal de que su padre no siguiera metiéndose en sus asuntos, sería como matar a dos pájaros de un sólo tiro, Igneel lo dejaría finalmente tranquilo y la princesa Heartfilia no sabría donde vivía o sí? ¿Qué tiene ella que me hace despreciarla? ¿Qué tiene él que me hace amarlo? -No me gusta. -Lo amo. -No es mi tipo. -Es todo lo que q...
1. Renunciando a todo

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

******Advertencia:** Tendrá algo de OoC

_Lucy Heartfilia__—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu Dragneel_**"—** plática telefónica.

—

—

**Herederos**

**Capítulo 1:** Renunciando a todo

—

—

—Te vas a casar con Lucy— el chico observó a su padre como si le acabase de salir una segunda cabeza, claro, tenía que ser una broma, una jodida broma de mal gusto.

Lucy Heartfilia, carajo, no, no y no. No le gustaba esa niñita de papá, ambos eran del mismo nivel económico pero veían todo diferente, a Lucy le gustaban los lujos, la buena vida, a él le gustaba ganarse lo que tenía, su nivel económico no lo hacía mejor que nadie, la señorita Heartfilia era una chica superficial, materialista, educada y a la misma vez malcriada, tenía demasiadas curvas para su gusto, sí, Lucy con 17 años tenía el cuerpo que cualquiera chica podría envidiar, trasero, pequeña cintura, caderas y grandes pechos, no, no y joder que no, le gustaban las mujeres menos voluptuosas, no quería una mujer al lado que para cuando saliese fuera de casa la estuvieren mirando.

—¡¿Te volviste loco?!— fue el gritó del chico a su progenitor, sí, su padre había perdido la cabeza finalmente.

—Te casarás con Lucy, me estoy haciendo viejo, Natsu, quiero disfrutar de algún nieto antes de morirme— perro mentiroso, pensó el chico de cabellos rosas. Igneel era un hombre saludable y de por sí, era joven, con 45 años no parecía su padre, muestra de que lo había tenido a muy temprana edad.

—¿Y quién diablos te dijo que me quiero casar con esa niña?— bramó, aunque no sabía si era por el enojo o el escalofrío de lo que su padre le acababa de decir.

—¿Lo quieres hacer con alguien más?— preguntó sonriendo el hombre, aquella sonrisa burlesca solamente hiso al menor rabiar. —Lucy será la mujer perfecta para ti, de hecho, creo que tú eres quien no eres el chico adecuado para ella.

El pelirrosa soltó una maldición, lo que le faltaba, ahora él era muy poco hombre para esa niñita, genial, simplemente genial.

—Escúchame, Igneel, no me casaré con Luce, es mi vida y escogeré con quien y cuando me quiero casar— llamaba a su padre por su nombre cuando le quería hacer saber su enojo.

—No sabes lo triste que me hacen esas palabras— cínico. Natsu quiso gritarle lo cínico y falso que se veía, parecía querer reírsele en su propia cara. Igneel, su padre, éste no hacía nada sino tuviese un plan de por medio, por eso el imperio Dragon Force estaba en lo alto, compañías grandes y exclusivas de jets privados y aviones. Su padre era una bestia en los negocios, muchos competidores preferían retirarse del campo de batalla sin haber empezado a pelearla, pero no él, sabía los trucos y debilidades de su padre. —Quiero nietos con cabellos rubios y ojos verdes— maldito, Natsu quiso aullarle como lobo salvaje, ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando, solamente se estaba burlando de él, para él todo eso era divertido, su padre se reía en sus narices.

—Entonces cásate tú con ella— espetó al hacer una mueca con la boca.

—Vamos, más respeto por tu padre— dijo divertido el hombre.

—No me casaré con Luce, ya te lo dije, ni ahora, ni nunca— se cruzó de brazos.

—Vete de mi casa— el semblante del hombre se había endurecido, sus ojos verdes miraban con completa seriedad a su hijo.

—¿Qué?— dejó los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, arqueó una ceja y miró a su padre.

—Lo que oíste, sino te casas con Lucy, tendrás que irte— dijo con simpleza y total seriedad. —No aceptaré otra nuera, si tienes planes de casarte con alguien más, Lucy es la indicada y perfecta para ti, sino lo quieres ver, tendrás que irte de mi casa, no quiero un hijo que no sepa aprovechar lo que tiene ante sus ojos.

Natsu observó a su progenitor con ojos abiertos como platos, no creyendo lo que le estaba diciendo, pero la seriedad en la mirada masculina se lo decía, su padre hablaba con completa seriedad. Miró a su progenitor con dureza y completa decepción, no era un maldito títere, tenía vida y la capacidad de tomar decisiones por el propio; su padre lo quería dominar y mandarlo como lo hacía con sus empleados.

—Bien, como tú quieras, me iré de tu casa— se dio media vuelta con la intención de marcharse.

—Las llaves— las palabras de su padre les detuvieron. —Las llaves de tu auto, lo compraste con mi dinero. Tampoco puedes irte a tu apartamento, fue un regalo cuando cumpliste 17 años pero lo compré yo— le dijo al ver que su hijo no lograba comprender.

Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltarle una palabrota, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados llevó una mano al bolsillo de sus pantalones y buscó la llave de su auto, las dejó sobre el escritorio de su padre y entre maldiciones y palabrerías salió de la oficina.

El hombre sonrió complacido al ver como su hijo salía del lugar. Natsu tenía un carácter como el suyo propio, pero muy diferente en cuando a la parte del corazón, Natsu no entendía cómo funcionaba el corazón y sentimiento femenino, con 18 años era hora de que su hijo tomará decisiones y responsabilidades mucho más importante de las que él tenía como un Dragneel. El hombre tomó su celular, buscando entre sus contactos hasta encontrar al indicado.

—"_¿Lo hiciste?"—_ fue la pregunta que recibió del otro lado de la línea.

—Te dije que lo haría— sonrió. —Natsu y tus hijos crecieron juntos, te prohíbo que ellos le puedan extender una mano, mi hijo necesita aprender que hay cosas más importantes en la vida.

—"_Esto es una locura"—_ dijo la voz femenina.

—No es tan difícil, solamente tienes que prohibirles prestarle dinero si Natsu se los pide, no creo que sea tan difícil, Grandine.

—"_Veré lo que puedo hacer, aunque no te prometo nada. La amistad que tienen no es como si fueran simplemente amigos, sabes que son como hermanos"—_ recordó.

—Si Natsu quiere revelarse, tendrá que hacerlo sin el poder y lo que significa ser un Dragneel

—"_No puedo creer que te diviertas esto. Eres un hombre insensible"_

Aquel comentario por parte de la mujer del otro lado de la línea, lejos de enojarle, lo hizo sonreír, amaba a su hijo pero era siendo hora que sentara cabeza, que tomara por esposa a Lucy Heartfilia y le diese descendencia.

…**.000….**

—¡¿Qué tu padre qué?!— preguntaron ambos chicos a la vez, confundidos y sin poder creerlo.

—Igneel está loco, ha perdido completamente la razón— gruñó el pelirrosa.

—¿Y por qué no lo aceptas?— dijo unos de los chicos pensativo. —Es una buena oferta y la princesa es una chica muy linda.

—¿Qué parte de que no me gusta esa niña nadie entiende?— gruñó entre dientes. Lucy, Lucy y más Lucy; era todo aquello que escuchaba últimamente.

Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron, Natsu siempre se irritaba horriblemente cuando le hablaban de Lucy, no sabían exactamente porqué le desagradaba tanto la princesa Heartfilia, era una chica bastante linda, inteligente, ocupaba el primer puesto de su curso en el colegio, para muchos, salir con Lucy Heartfilia no fuera una obligación, fuera un delicioso placer; Lucy era la prueba de que no todas las rubias eran tontas.

—Vamos hombre, míralo por el lado bueno, tendrás una esposa que te quiere— sí, para nadie en el colegio era un secreto que Lucy solamente tenía ojos para Natsu Dragneel, ella no ocultaba lo que sentía por él, era una especie de: "Gritaré a todos que te amo" porque ella en ningún momento se refería a él como si lo quisiera, sonrojada y avergonzada, le decía que lo amaba.

El pelirrosa se dejó caer con cansancio sobre la mesa, apoyando el trasero contra una esquina y suspirando. Él siempre planeó casarse en un futuro, no le tenía miedo al compromiso, pero Lucy nunca tuvo oportunidad en sus planes, ella le cabreaba, lo ponía de mal humor, le irritaba horriblemente y cuando estaba cerca de ella tomaba un carácter de los mil demonios, los chicos se lo habían dicho y él lo había notado.

—_Natsu—_ el niño miró sobre su hombro, tras él se acercaba una preciosa niña de unos seis años, tenía unos grandes y hermosos ojos chocolates, su rubio cabello estaba amarrado en dos colitas, llevaba una muñeca y estaba sonrojada.

—_¡Lucy!—_ dijo emocionado el niño. Los Heartfilia regresaban a Magnolia, unas de las familias más influyentes de la sociedad y su padre había organizado un elegante evento._ —Bienvenida a casa, Lucy— _sonrió. _—¿Sucede algo?— _preguntó el niño confundido al verla toda sonrojada.

—_Qui…qui…r…—_ el pelirrosa frunció el entrecejo, no le entendía, parecía que estaba nerviosa.

_Te amo_. El simple hecho de recordar lo que le hubo dicho aquella vez, causaba que se le erizara la piel. ¿Cómo diablos una niña de 6 años decía unas palabras tan fuertes a su mejor amigo?. Lucy lo amaba, desde que se lo dejó saber la primera vez, se lo decía siempre que tenía oportunidad y que la vergüenza le dejara, claro, allí hubo entendido porqué siempre estaba sonrojada cuando la visitaba en vacaciones o cuando ella le visitaba.

—Puedes quedarte en el apartamento— le dijo unos de los chicos pero el pelirrosa negó con la cabeza.

—No, sé lo que mi padre planea, él piensa que aceptaré su trato, no lo haré, me iré de la casa, buscaré dónde vivir y un trabajo— esto hizo que los chicos se miraran confundidos.

—¿Y que pasará con tu trabajo en la empresa?

—No seguiré trabajando ahí, es su dinero, no el mío.

—¿Tomarás dinero de tu herencia?

—No, él piensa que no soy capaz de trabajar sin tener que involucrar quien soy, le mostraré que está equivocado.

—Bueno, no creo que sea eso— Natsu lo miró. —Digo, creo que él sabe completamente que no necesitas de tu apellido para hacer dinero, o abrirte paso, se lo has demostrado, creo que esto no es algo que tenga que ver con dinero.

—Sí, creo que mi hermano tiene razón.

—Lo sé— susurró. —Pero no le daré oportunidad de que piense que soy un mantenido o un bueno para nada. Me voy, iré a recoger mis cosas en la casa, tengo que buscar donde vivir— se despidió haciendo un deman con la mano.

Los chicos observaron marchar al pelirrosa, había conocido a Natsu cuando tenían 8 años los tres, fue amistad desde el primer momento.

—¿Crees que se enamore de Lucy?— preguntó sonriendo a su hermano.

—No sé, pero no sé porqué le cuesta tanto, son amigos desde pequeños, él la conoce mejor que nadie.

—Creo que sabe que Lucy es mucha chica para él— sonrió. —Quizás piense que no merece a una chica como ella.

—Espero, sino alguien se le puede adelantar, no creo que Lucy espere toda una vida a que él finalmente se enamore de ella.

…**.000….**

—Aquí tu llave— le dijo la señora. Era una mujer de figura robusta, baja en estatura, de cabellos oscuros y vestía extrañamente.

—¿No deberíamos hacer un contrat….

—Escucha, niño, sé quién eres, eres Natsu Dragneel, te he visto en alguna revista de negocios, da gracias que te cobraré lo que acostumbro y no subiré la renta por ser quien eres— el pelirrosa le miró con cara de póker. —Y como te mencioné ayer, hay agua caliente, aire acondicionado en la habitación, el apartamento está amueblado completamente y son muebles nuevos, hace poco tuvimos una remodelación del lugar, pero no creas que encontrarás cosas a la que estás acostumbrado. La renta es de 525 jewel, cada tercer día del mes, ósea, cada día tres— la mujer lo trataba como idiota y Natsu estaba a punto de mandarla al demonio. —Sino pagas los días 3 o antes de los días 5, te quedarás sin agua y luz hasta que pagues lo que debes.

—Insisto en que deberíamos hacer un contrato escrito.

—Las cosas se hacen oral, sino aceptas te vas, pero sin el dinero que me entregaste ayer, ya lo invertí— y aquello le pareció descarado, tremenda joyita la propietaria, apenas ayer había ido a ver el apartamento.

—Bien, lo tomo— no iba a echar a perder su dinero. Era aceptar las malas mañas de aquella vieja o la proposición de su padre.

La señora se retiró, dejando solo al chico, el pelirrosa suspiró, el lugar no estaba mal, se veía bastante normal, claro, no era como su apartamento, pero lo suficiente bueno donde vivir. Tomó su maleta, dirigiéndose a la habitación, solamente había una recamara, no era tan amplia, pues allí mismo había una puerta corrediza de crista que daba acceso al pequeño closet el cual estaba divido en dos partes, tenía una cama amplía, queen; la propietaria le dijo que habían sabanas en los cajones en la parte baja del closet, les dijo que eran nuevo, aquello lo agradeció, no tendría que comprar ropa de cama tan rápidamente. El baño era limpio, blanco con crema y madera en el lavado, retrete y piso, era pequeño pero no incomodo, tenía una regadera con puerta de cristal. En una muy pequeña habitación esta lo que era el laundry, una lavadora y una secadora.

Apenas estaba terminando de arreglar sus cosas en el closet cuando escuchó unos toques en la puerta, seguramente era aquella vieja. Se había quitado la camisa, quedando en jeans mientras había empezado a arreglar sus cosas.

—¿Qué quiere ahora, señor…— preguntó al abrir la puerta, pero quedó en silencio. Lucy. ¿Qué diablos hacía Lucy ahí? —¿Qué haces aquí?— fue la seca pregunta del chico.

Apretó los dientes cuando ella inclinó el rostro; tan sumisa y altanera, no podía creer que hubiesen chicas con aquel carácter tan volátil.

—¿Puedo pasar?— su voz fue una cálida pregunta. El chico frente a ella levantó una ceja, aunque le dijera que no podía ella lo haría.

Se encogió de los hombros, echándose hacia un lado para permitirle pasar, ella lo hizo rápidamente, emocionada.

—¿Cómo lo haces?— ella lo miró confundida o según él, haciéndose la confundida, pues estaba seguro que sabía de que hablaba. —No te hagas la tonta. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—No sé de qué hablas— dejó su bolso en la mesita frente a los muebles y recorrió el lugar.

¿Por qué diablos estaba permitiendo que esa chiquilla recorriera su hogar? Inspeccionándolo.

—¿Terminaste?— le preguntó cuando ella finalmente volvió a la sala. —Bien, ahora coloca tu rostro por donde trajiste el trasero y márchate— dijo gruñendo cuando ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes que regresar a tu casa, este lugar es muy pequeño. No es a lo que estás acostumbrado— Natsu la miró, atento. Lucy tenía rasgos finos y delicados, una melena rubia por la espalda de finas hebras, ojos chocolates, adornados por unas largas pestañas, no le gustaban las cejas finas, ella solamente se las limpiaba lo suficiente, su rostro era ovalado, perfecto, y unos labios rosas, mientras que su labio superior era fino, el inferior era lo suficiente llamativo.

—¿Qué sabes tú a lo que estoy acostumbrado?— preguntó con una sonrisa torcida. Retrocedió cuando la rubia se acercó a él, mirándole con aquellos grandes ojos chocolates. Tragó seco, mirándola, su verde mirada se deslizó de sus ojos, mejillas, hasta la sonrosada boca, vio como ella movía los labios, más no logró entenderla.

—¡Natsu!— lo llamó cuando vio que no le respondía.

—¿Eh?— pestañeó, apartando la mirada de la boca de la rubia y volviendo a encontrarse con su mirada. —¿Qué decías?

—Que sí sé a lo que estás acostumbrado— le dijo en un puchero. Ella se cruzó de brazos, dejando estos bajos sus pechos y haciendo que estos se alzaran, la mirada del chico cayó sobre estos y rápidamente volvió a mirarla al rostro. ¿Quién dijo que una chica de 17 años tenía que tener tantos pechos?

—No lo haces, si lo hicieras, vieras lo diferente que somos— resopló. —Ahora, márchate, tengo que terminar de arreglar mis cosas— pero ella negó. Cabeza dura.

—Quiero ayudarte— ella se acercó y él dio un paso hacia atrás, retrocediendo.

Lucy no le gustaba, tenía que estar lejos de ella para que no se hiciese ideas erróneas.

—No necesito tu ayuda, vete, Luce— se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para que ella saliera.

—Natsu…— y ahí estaba. La rubia lo miró, esa mirada que le hacía enojar, sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espina vertebral. —Te amo— el chico tragó al escuchar esas palabras, siempre era lo mismo, el sólo hecho de escucharla murmurar aquellas palabras era con un golpe entre las piernas.

—Deja de decir esas cosas, pensaba que te había quedado claro que no me amas. Si supieras el peso de esas palabras no las andarías diciendo cada vez que puedes…— suspiró, ella ahora lo miraba con los ojos llameante de enojo.

—Sabes que, jódete— sí, la princesa Heartfilia tenía su carácter, pasó a su lado y al hacerlo, lo hizo tan rápido que la corta falda que llevaba se alzó, permitiéndole al pelirrosa ver las rosadas braguitas apretadas contra el redondo trasero de la rubia.

—Hey— la llamó, ella se detuvo y lo miró sobre los hombros. —Esa falda está muy corta, te acabo de ver las bragas— dijo sin importancia.

El sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas femeninas fue violento, Natsu la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír, Lucy se sonrojaba fácilmente.

—¡Eres un pervertido!— gritó alterada y con el rostro encendido.

—¿Yo?— una sonrisa burlona cubrió su boca, se recostó contra el marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho. —Fuiste tú quien me enseñó las bragas— dijo con burla.

—¡No tenías que mirar!— se plantó frente a él, mirándolo con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios apretados en un puchero.

—A quien le dan pan que niegue comerlo— vio como el sonrojo aumentaba en las mejillas femeninas, ella lo miró sorprendida y él abrió los ojos grandemente al analizar lo que acababa de decir. —¡Diablos, no!— gruñó. —Vete a tu casa, Luce, ahora— y lo último fue una orden.

—Et….— se acercó a él y poniéndose en punta de pies, le plantó un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Quedó allí, pensativo. ¿No podía ser Lucy como otras chicas? Sin tener interés amorosos, solamente buscando algo agradable y para pasarlo bien, nada de andar diciendo te amo; pero no, Lucy era completamente diferente a las demás y para su mala suerte, estaba interesada en él, sentimiento el cual no era ni sería correspondido.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

Dije que no escribiría nada más en este fandom, pero que puedo decir, me encanta el NaLu, lo adoro y es muy irresistible escribir sobre esos dos.

Estoy que bailo en un pie, primero Mashima nos da ese bestial omake con Azuka, claro, me gustó que no se besaran, no me gustaría un beso NaLu en un capitulo aparte, no, así no tiene que ser, yo lo quiero como es; amé el simple hecho que Natsu estaba dispuesto, eso demuestra que si se llega a dar el NaLu, Natsu estaría muy dispuesto para con Lucy, es demasiado, es tan descarado, y Lucy, demasiado linda, comprobado, en una relación entre Natsu y Lucy, él fuese el descarado y atrevido, ella sería la avergonzada y cuidadosa.

Y por último, el anime, Dios mio, veo el capitulo una y otra vez, aunque claro, estoy más contenta por el regreso del anime, y de verdad, de verdad, espero que haya relleno de como Lucy llegó al pasado, las ideas que tuve cuando leí esa parte en el manga, están cobrando fuerzas, y ver que solamente y al parecer, quedan Natsu y Lucy en el futuro, es demasiado para mi imaginación, todo lo que pensé en aquel entonces parece encajar. No me emociona tanto el ending, es totalmente alter, nada que ver con el manga, pero claro, es NaLu, lo disfruté; lo que si me emocionó fue el opening, OMG! –Bravo Mashima, bravo- lo amé totalmente 3333 No puedo esperar para el próximo capitulo


	2. El Trabajo

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy Heartfilia__—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu Dragneel_**"—** plática telefónica.

—

—

**Herederos**

**Capítulo 2:** El Trabajo

—

—

—Tengo que irme, tengo una entrevista de empleo— ambos chicos observaron como el pelirrosa tomaba el libro y se marchaba, despidiéndose con la mano.

—Puedes salir— dijo con una sonrisa unos de los chicos.

—Creo que Natsu se pierde de una gran chica— dijo el otro cuando la rubia se sentó en la mesa.

—No sé porqué no me quiere— dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Creo que si lo hace, tú eres su amiga querida— sonrió.

—No quiero que me quiera como amiga— se quejó.

—Algo es algo, tómalo con calma.

—Antes no era así— susurró con tristeza. Los chicos se miraron, Natsu siempre había mostrado rechazo hacia la rubia, en cuanto a la manera sentimental, pero como su amigo, era totalmente diferente, sabían que le quería como su amiga, ella era como su hermana menor; quizás por eso le costaba tanto a Natsu creer que ella lo quería sin ningún sentimiento fraternal, él siempre la vio así, ella, aparentemente nunca lo hizo.

—¿Cómo era Natsu antes contigo?

La rubia pestañeó, llevándose un dedo bajo la barbilla, pensativa.

—_¡Mi muñeca!— decía una niña rubia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, intentando brincar para atrapar su muñeca, pues aquellos tres niños se la habían quitado y se la intercambiaban._

—_¡Baka, baka!— susurraban los niños._

_La niña rubia bajó el rostro, triste mientras las lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. No le gustaba ese colegio, quería estar en el mismo colegio que Natsu, pero Natsu vivía en otro país, lejos de ella._

—_¡Quiere llorar, quiere llorar!— chillaban los niños de manera cruel._

—_Deberíamos arruinarle esta fea muñe…— pero de repente alguien le había dado una patada en el rostro y quitado la muñeca._

—_¿Quién hiso llorar a Lucy?— la niña levantó el rostro, abrió los ojos grandemente al encontrarse con Natsu. Natsu estaba frente a ella. El niño dejó la muñeca en el piso y se abalanzó sobre los otros niños._

—Vaya, completamente diferente a como es ahora— susurró unos de los chicos.

—Pues quizás si se meten contigo siga siendo el mismo.

—Pero luego nos castigaron, y eso que eran el comienzo de nuestras vacaciones— Natsu siempre terminaba peleando para protegerla, aún cuando le confesó sus sentimientos, pero luego de eso él empezó a alejarse y ella no entendía porqué, claro, hasta que creció, Natsu siempre intentó poner distancias entre ellos luego de saber que le amaba. La rubia tomó el celular de su falda de uniforme, alguien acababa de textearle. —Lo lamento, chisco, tengo que irme— les dijo.

—¿A buscar a Natsu?— quiso saber unos de los chicos. La rubia le sonrió y negó.

—Nop, tengo una cita en el spa— les dijo sacándole la lengua.

—¿Algo especial para Natsu?— la mirada del chico se deslizó por todo su cuerpo cuando ella se puso de pie.

—¿Algo especial?— preguntó sin entenderle.

—Ya sabes. ¿Alguna depilación especial?— sonrió cuando ella se sonrojó violentamente.

—¡Jellal pervertido!— chilló, saliendo de allí corriendo.

…**.000….**

El hombre de cabellera rojiza ojeó complacido el reporte que le acababa de dejar el hombre sobre su escritorio.

—Su hijo tiene una cita de empleo en la tarde. ¿Desea que se haga algo, señor Dragneel?

Igneel se recostó en el cómodo sillón tras el escritorio, Natsu tenía una semana fuera de casa, una semana buscando empleo y él se había encargado de cerrar toda puerta hacia su propio hijo. Sabía y conocía de lo capaz que era su hijo, dos días después que se marchara de la casa, se enteró que ese mismo día su hijo había recibido una propuesta de trabajo, claro, mucha competencia iban a querer a su hijo, le había dado un cargo en la empresa a pesar que Natsu aún no terminaba el colegio, no era de tiempo completo, era me dio tiempo, para que se ganara su propio dinero, pero el días después de haberse marchado de la casa, el pelirrosa había llevado su carta de renuncia, sorprendiéndolo, pues no pensaba pedirle que renunciara. Su hijo tenía carácter, eso le gustaba.

—No, es una pequeña cafetería, creo que este será el lugar perfecto para observarlo

La puerta de la oficina fue abierta e Igneel observó como un hombre de cabellos rubios entraba. Jude.

—Toma asiento, por favor — pidió el pelirrojo. —El es el señor, Arcadio, es el detective que vigila a mi hijo— le dijo el hombre pelirrojo al entregarle el recién informe. El recién llegado leyó el papel, sorprendiéndose.

—¿En una cafetería?— preguntó el hombre.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Me parece bien, pero no sé si tu hijo…

—No te preocupes, querido amigo, Natsu solamente busca responsabilidad, la encontrará empezando como cualquier ciudadano normal.

El hombre presente solamente escuchaba y observaba a los hombres sorprendidos, sea lo que sea que planeaban, era aterrador para quienes se viesen involucrados.

…**.000….**

—Como vez, lo que necesitamos es alguien que pueda cocinar y atender a los clientes. Tenemos nuestra chef, pero necesitamos quien le ayude, no tendrás que cocinar siempre, solamente hacemos dulces, pastelillos, sándwiches donas, bueno, el menú te lo dirá Erza— la chica frente a él tenía el cabello blanco, largo, delgada y de ojos azules, minutos atrás se había presentado como Mirajane.

—Sé cocinar, y con lo de atender clientes, puedo hacerlo también.

—Fairy Tail es una cafetería pequeña, queremos mantener el calor y la unión de una pequeña gran familia, es por eso que no tenemos muchos empleados, solamente los necesarios— el chico asintió. —¿Tienes tus documentos? ¿Los qué te pedí cuando hablamos por teléfono?

El chico asintió, entregándole un sobre amarillo con sus documentos disponibles, sacó la cartera de cuero negro que llevaba en el bolsillo en la parte trasera del pantalón del uniforme y tomó su licencia de conducir. Identificación para que la chica le echara un ojo.

—Perfecto— dijo la chica ojeando los papeles y luego mirando la licencia para luego devolvérsela al chico. —Ven, voy a enseñarte el área de vestidores.

El pelirrosa observó como la chica se ponía de pie para salir tras el escritorio. Era una cafetería repostería pero no lograba entender porqué las chicas vestían como meseras de algún café cosplay, era un vestido corto, con encaje, delantal y de color rojo y blanco.

—¿Ese es el chico nuevo?— preguntó una chica de cabellos azules al ver a la peliblanca salir de su oficina acompañada por aquel chico.

—Sí, es bastante guapo, no?— dijo una de cabellos azules.

—Oh, Levy le ha echado el ojo— susurró una de cabellos blancos.

—¡Pero qué cosas dicen!— gritó sonrojada.

—¿Pueden dejar de estar babeando por el nuevo y atender su trabajo?— preguntó un chico con fastidio.

—No estés celoso, Gray, siempre serás el único para nosotras— dijo sonriente Levy.

—Tks…

—¡Juvia solamente tiene ojos para Gray-sama!— rápidamente se colgó del brazo del chico.

—¡Aléjate!— gritó un nervioso Gray pero lo único que consiguió fue que la chica se acercara más a él.

—¿Puede alguien atenderme?— los cuatros presentes miraron tras el mostrador, había un cliente con cara de pocos amigos.

—Bienvenido a Fairy Tail— saludó Juvia al hombre mientras lo atendía, los demás chicos se dispersaron a hacer su trabajo; mientras Levy iba a atender a una cliente, Lissana preparaba café nuevo y Gray tomaba la escoba para empezar a abarrer. —Gracias por comprar en Fairy Tail— se despidió una alegre Juvia.

—Bienvenida a Fairy Tail— saludó Levy cuando terminó de tomar una orden y una chica de cabellos rubio entraba por la puerta.

Vestía con un vestido corto color rojo con estampado blanco, era estivo de verano y se amarraba en el cuello, llevaba zapatos altos, negros al igual que su bolso y el cabello lo traía en una coleta alta.

—Hola— saludó la chica con desconfianza, era la primera vez que entraba a aquella cafetería.

Vieron de manera sospechosa como la recién llegada miraba de un lugar a otro como si buscara algo.

—Si deseas algo en especial puede acercarse al mostrador— sugirió Levy con una sonrisa.

Lucy sonrió y asintió antes de acercarse al mostrador, tras este habían dos chicas, una de cabellos azul y otra de cabellos blancos cortos, había visto a un chico barriendo y la otra chica que la saludó al entrar, pero no había visto a Natsu.

—Bienvenida a Fairy Tail— saludó la peliazul.

—¡Awww!— exclamó emocionada. —¡Es muy bonito el uniforme que usan!— las chicas se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

—Muchas gracias— agradeció la peliblanca.

Desde donde estaba, veía a la chica frente al mostrador, era linda, pensó Gray y no pudo evitar sonrojar.

—Todo se ve delicioso— habló fascinada al ver el menú en la pared con respectivas fotos y nombres.

—Chicos— llamó Mirajane que se acercaba acompañada del pelirrosa. —Desde hoy Natsu trabajará con nosotros— le dijo la peliblanca luego de que Gray se acercara. —Ella es Juvia, Lisanna mi hermana pequeña, Levy y Gray, a Erza la conocerás mañana, hoy tiene el día libre— dijo Mirajane.

Gray observó al recién contratado con cara de pocos amigos.

Natsu miró a cada uno, recordando rostro y respectivos nombres, su verde mirada se detuvo en la clienta que estaba cerca del mostrador y dejó escapar un suspiro. Lucy, conocía a Lucy hasta con los ojos cerrados. La rubia giró sobre sus pies rápidamente, sonriendo y no pudo controlar el sonrojo que bañó sus mejillas al encontrarse con aquella imagen. Ahí estaba el pelirrosa, nunca lo había visto así, llevaba unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca de botones y mangas largas, la llevaba dentro del pantalón y su vestimenta era acompañada por un delantal y una corbata roja. Se veía guapísimo.

—¡Natsu!— exclamó emocionada, rápidamente se acercó a él pero el chico retrocedió para poner distancia.

—¿La conoces?— preguntó con curiosidad Mirajane.

El pelirrosa miró a la rubia, era más alto que ella, podía ver la felicidad en su rostro y la emoción.

—No— fue la seca repuesta, dejando a una muy sorprendida Lucy.

Apretó la mandibula en un gruñido al mostrar los dientes cuando vio como los ojos chocolates se llenaban de lágrimas.

—¡Natsu, baka!— chilló la rubia al levantar la mano y plantarle un bofetón al chico.

Las chicas se llevaron la mano a la boca, sorprendidas mientras los clientes miraban con curiosidad.

—¡Eres una persona horrible!— siguió diciendo la rubia. Natsu era un patán, cada día se lo demostraba más y más.

El pelirrosa aún estaba sorprendido por el recién golpe, su mejilla había adquirido un color sonrosado. Lucy nunca lo había abofeteado, siempre lo enfrentaba con altanería, pero nunca le había pegado.

—¡Ya no te voy a querer, eres una persona cruel!— dijo orgullosa, llevándose las manos a la cintura para luego girar sobre sus talones e intentar alejarse.

Vieron sorprendidos como la rubia ni hubo logrado acercarse a la puerta cuando resbaló y calló de lleno sobre el duro piso, al caer, el vestido se le había subido más de lo debido, justo a escasos centímetros del trasero, dejando expuesta demasiada piel. Un chico que estaba en una mesa cerca, intentó ayudar a ponerse de pie a la chica, más al hacerlo, intentó deslizar la mano sobre su trasero pero un pie se posó duramente sobre su muñeca, deteniéndolo.

Cuando el chico levantó el rostro para ver quien le pisaba, tragó duro, nervioso al ver el sombrío rostro del pelirosa, tenía una mirada asesina y su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada.

—Si intentas ayudarla esa mano va por mal camino— la voz del pelirrosa fue fría y aterradora, el chico lo miró con miedo, de verdad, aquel chico de cabellos rosas daba miedo.

—Y…yo…yo…solamente la que….quería ayu….dar— intentó defenderse, la voz le temblaba.

—¿Intentando tocarle el trasero?— cada vez que hablaba su tono se hacía más frío y aterrador, apretó más su pie contra la muñeca del chico y esté gimió de dolor.

—Yo..yo…lo siento— se disculpó.

La rubia levantó el rostro desde su posición, buscó a Natsu con la mirada y el aspecto que vio le desconcertó. ¿Por qué tenía ese tétrico y sombrío semblante? Se preguntó confundida.

—Nat…— pero el pelirrosa le dedicó una fría mirada obligándola a callar.

Volvió a mirar al chico, su mirada asesina lo taladró y dando un último apretón de sobre la muñeca, quitó su pie. El chico rápidamente se alejó.

El pelirrosa la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Lucy a veces era como una niña pequeña, era otra cosa que le desagradaba de ella.

—Ten— fue Levy quien rápidamente se acercó y le pasó una servilleta al pelirrosa para que éste se la entregara a la rubia, pues al caerse se había golpeado la nariz y esta sangraba.

—Eres tan tonta— susurró Natsu al ponerle la servilleta en la nariz y apretar, sin importarle que la lastimara, se lo merecía por tonta.

La rubia se sonrojó, Natsu no había hecho algo así por ella desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—¡Auch, me lastimas!— se quejó y le quitó la servilleta rápidamente.

—Entonces si se conocen— sonrió Mirajane.

—Lucy Heartfilia. Por favor cuiden de Natsu— se presentó y pidió mientras hacía una reverencia.

…**.000….**

Se dejó caer en el mueble mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Aún no creía que Lucy hubiese primero descubierto donde se hubo mudado y luego donde trabajaba, y para el colmo, se había quedado allí todo el día, observándolo y sonriéndole cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban. Suspiró, estaba seguro que algo pasaba con esa niña. Su mirada se deslizó del televisor hasta la mesita de entre los muebles, allí estaba el bolso que se le hubo olvidado a la rubia aquella vez en su casa, no lo había tocado. Estiró una mano y lo tomó, estaba en su apartamento, no importaba si le echara un ojo y eso fue lo que hizo.

Al abrir y buscar en la cartera se encontró con una fotografía de la rubia. ¿Qué diablos pasaba por la cabeza de esa mujer?

"_Para que siempre pienses en mí y recuerdes que soy tuya también en tu nueva vida. Te amo"_ leyó en la parte de atrás de la fotografía, estaba loca, pensó. Era obvio que la fotografía era para él, decía su nombre y estaba firmada por la rubia. Giró el retrato y quedó mirando la imagen, en esta se veía a una chica sonriendo, llevaba una falda a una mano sobre la rodilla, la falda tenía encaje, una camisa blanca con naranja y una chaqueta adornada personalmente por la rubia, corbata y zapatos. El uniforme femenino del colegio. Estaba guapa, aún cuando usaba aquellas dos tontas coletas.

_Colegiala_. Una imagen de una sonrojada y jadeante rubia llenó su cabeza, imágenes bastantes impuras, se quedó mirando la foto y luego la dejó nuevamente en la cartera. Lucy era una tonta.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

Como siempre, la pareja principal serán Natsu y Lucy, con algo de otras dos, ya vieron una no? xDDD Pues dijeron por ahí si Natsu era tsundere, no sabría si clasificarlo así, Natsu ve a Lucy como amiga, por eso le mostela como es ella con él, claro, se sabrá porqué le molesta con el tiempo, es parte del desarrollo de la historia, y preguntaron si Lucy es la niña mimada, sí, lo es, bastante . Natsu no querrá a Lucy como ella quiere, pero la quiere como su amiga y la defenderá de cualquiera.

**Los hermanos son Jellal, ya imaginen el otro**

Quienes trabajan en FT son: **Mira **que es la encargada**, Lisanna, Juvia, Levy, Erza y Gray**, como ven, no estarán todos trabajando en FT o formando parte de este. Me gustó la idea de hacer FT una cafetería/repostería; la idea de hacerlo un bar me pasó por la mente, pero quiero un ambiente más inocente para la trama, claro, eso no hace que será una historia sin ninguna clase de acercamiento íntimo, no es mi estilo y si habrá, seguramente sólo entre la pareja principal xDD

**Sí, Igneel y Jude tienen planes macabros, para con Natsu**

Gracias por el apoyo, no esperaba que gustara la historia. Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. First time

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy Heartfilia__—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu Dragneel_**"—** plática telefónica.

—

—

**Herederos**

**Capítulo 3:** First time

—

—

La peliazul infló las mejillas y con ojos amenazantes miraba hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la rubia que hacía una semana había aparecido en Fairy Tail, desde aquella vez, siempre iba, duraba horas allí hasta la noche, no le gustaba, desde que esa rubia bonita había aparecido Gray-sama la miraba mucho, hasta se había sentado en la mesa con ella luego de haber terminado su turno o cuando no habían muchos clientes y aquella vez era unas de todas esas veces, su Gray-sama estaba sentado junto a esa rubia y ella reía frescamente con él.

—Juvia…— dijo Levy con miedo. La peliazul miraba con fuego aquella escena mientras mordía salvajemente unos de los menús del lugar.

—¡Oye, deberías correr a esa rubia!— fue la queja de Juvia hacia el pelirrosa al salir por la puerta tras el mostrador, la que daba acceso a la cocina.

Natsu ni siquiera se molestó en responderle, salió tras el mostrador con la bandeja, y se acercó a la mesa del pedido.

—¿Qué le sucede?— se quejó la peliazul. —No le importa que su novia coquetee con mi Gray-sama.

—No creo que Natsu tenga esa relación con ella— le dijo Lisanna quien terminaba de atender a un cliente en la caja.

El pelirrosa se detuvo frente a la mesa, dejó caer duramente la bandeja sobre esta, observando a la rubia con cara de pocos amigos. No dijo nada, solamente dejó el platillo con la porción de pastel de crema y helado, en una esquina del platillo había un mensaje: _Vete_. La rubia lo miró con enojo y giró el rostro con altanería. Natsu era un completo tonto. Miró al chico sentado junto a la rubia, Gray, desde que sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez, supo que no se llevaría bien con aquel sujeto.

—Aquí tienes— susurró el pelirrosa al dejar el vaso de café frío con crema frente al moreno.

Gray sonrió maliciosamente, desde que ese chico había entrado a Fairy Tail, supo que amigos no serían, sería una especie de rival. Apenas sorbió un poco de su bebida y tragó, sintió la boca en llamas, se puso de pie, tirando el platillo de la rubia.

—¡¿Qué diablos crees qué haces?!— le gruñó un cabreado Gray.

—…— se hizo el desentendido.

—¡Le pusiste pique a mi café frío!— exclamó enfurecido.

Natsu no le prestó atención, solamente se hizo el desentendido.

—Natsu, Gray…— una terrorífica voz se escuchó. El moreno tragó con fuerza al escuchar la voz, el pelirrosa no le dio importancia.

—¡Ese bastardo le echó picante a mi café!— se defendió rápidamente el moreno, mirando hasta una mesa donde estaba sentada tranquilamente una pelirroja, disfrutando de una taza de café.

—Recoge eso, Natsu— dijo calmadamente la pelirroja.

El pelirrosa la miró con desagrado, pero no dijo nada, necesitaba el empleo. Tenía una semana allí, supo que no se llevaría con el sujeto llamado Gray y que Erza, la cocinera, era una especie de mandamás, ella apenas cocinaba desde que estaba allí, se pasaba tomando tazas de té y comiendo pastel de fresa.

La rubia miró con preocupación al pelirrosa, no entendía la actitud de Natsu, él no era así, no era de los que hacían la voluntad de otros o provocaba sin ser provocado. Se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó al chico, donde estaba recogiendo lo tirado al suelo. Todos observaron como la rubia también empezaba a recoger los pequeños trozos de cerámicas del suelo.

—Auch— se quejó, había tomado un trozo de cristal y se había cortado.

—No puedes hacer nada— se quejó Natsu, le tomó la mano, mirando la línea de sangre que había empezado deslizarse por el dedo, y luego se lo llevó a la boca, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara completamente por el acto.

—Nat…su…— susurró avergonzada y sonrojada.

Ver como el pelirrosa chupaba el dedo de la rubia, hiso a los chicos sonrojar, si bien esos dos parecían no llevarse bien, de una manera u otra algún lazo los unía.

—Siéntate, traeré algo— la rubia asintió, aún sonrojada mientras observaba como el pelirrosa terminaba de recoger la cerámica y luego iba tras el mostrador.

—Maldito pelo de lava— susurró Gray de mala gana.

—Cállate, tu media hora libre ya terminó, regresa a atender a los clientes— demandó la pelirroja.

Natsu regresó con una bendita, le vendó el dedo y volvió a su trabajo. No dejaba de mirarlo, Natsu no parecía el chico que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver, parecía un chico completamente diferente, hasta parecía como aquellas personas, no como ella. Ese pensamiento la hiso entristecer. ¿Qué tanto conocía a Natsu?

—¿Te quedarás?— la voz del pelirrosa la hizo levantar el rostro, no tenía el uniforme, vestía unos jeans degastados, polo y snickers. —Si quieres quédate— dijo apartándola mirada de ella y empezando a caminar.

—¡Hasta mañana, Natsu!— gritó Lisanna en forma de despedida mientras meneaba la mano.

La rubia se puso de pie rápidamente y se sorprendió cuando el chico correspondió la despedida de la chica meneando la mano.

—¿Ella es una especie de acosadora?— preguntó Lisanna pensativa.

—Me recuerda a alguien— susurró Levy desviando la mirada hacia Juvia quien miraba como Gray atendía a una cliente.

…**.000….**

—¿Qué tienes?— la miró de soslayo, Lucy estaba muy callada. Desde que se había cortado el dedo, solamente se había quedado allí sentada, mirándolo, así había pasado media hora.

—…— ella negó con la cabeza.

—Llama a tu chofer, es tarde y tienes que regresar a casa— le dijo al detenerse, no la quería en su apartamento. Estaba cansado y lo único que haría al llegar sería ducharse y comer algo antes de acostarse.

—¿Cómo te gustan las chicas?— ignoró lo dicho por el pelirrosa y siguió caminando.

Susurró una maldición entre dientes, Lucy no le hacía caso.

—¿Para qué quieres saber?— le preguntó caminando a su lado, su apartamento no estaba muy lejos pero tampoco cerca. —¿Para acosarme más…— pero la rubia le hubo proporcionado un golpe en las costillas.

—¡Eres un tonto!— le dijo levantando el rostro de manera altanera. —Solamente quiero saber como te gustan las chicas para ver si con esas con las cuales trabajas tendré problemas— sí, no le gustaba ver a Natsu rodeado de chicas, le daban celos.

—Será mejor que camines rápido, parece que lloverá— susurró levantando la mirada hacia el cielo, ya habían finas gotas las cuales empezaban a caer.

—¡¿Por qué me ignoras?!— la rubia lo tomó del brazo haciéndolo detener. Natsu la miró detenidamente y luego miro hacia arriba. La lluvia empezó de inmediato, mojándolos.

—Por eso— le dijo con cara de póker. —Vamos— la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para correr, lo que menos necesitaba era tomar un resfriado o peor, que ella lo hiciere y quedara quedarse en su apartamento, aquello sería lo peor que le pudiese suceder.

Mientras corría de manos con el pelirrosa, lo notó, ella no necesitaba conocer más a Natsu, ella solamente necesitaba saber que estaba enamorada de él, que era el culpable de que su corazón latiese tan apresuradamente.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al edificio y subieron las escaleras, estaban completamente empapados. Apenas atravesaron el umbral de la puerta el pelirrosa se quitó el polo, la rubia lo observó sonrojada; nunca había notado el torso del chico, sabía que el chico practicaba natación, también baloncesto, pero había estado ocupada en otras cosas como para permitirse mirarlo.

—E…— intentó hablar, pero el pelirrosa se alejó, dejándola allí y la vio perderse por el pasillo, pasaron unos minutos cuando empezó a sentir el frío, estornudó y se frotó la nariz con el interior de la muñeca.

—No se te ocurra enfermarte— le reprochó el chico al volver a la sala; se había cambiado por ropa seca, tiró la toalla hacia ella y la rubia la aparó, hundiendo la cabeza en la suave tela de algodón. —Desnúdate— la rubia levantó el rostro rápidamente y lo observó sorprendida.

—Ett…— el corazón le golpeaba fuertemente contra el pecho, robándole el aliento mientras el sonrojo subía intensamente sobre sus mejillas.

—Desnúdate— le volvió a pedir mientras iba a la cocina.

—Yo…vamos….vamos muy rápido— dijo nerviosa, toda roja.

—¿De qué hablas?— giró sobre sus talones para mirarla. —¿Tienes fiebre?— estaba completamente roja y parecía agitada, preocupado, se acercó a ella nuevamente y colocó una mano sobre su frente; no, no tenía fiebre.

La cercanía del pelirrosa solamente la hiso sonrojar aún más.

—Quie…quier..es…que m…me….des…denude— susurró como pudo y entonces Natsu entendió. —N..no..quie…ro

Sonrió de medio lado, con ligera burla y perversidad.

—Que te desnude en el baño. Luego ve a la habitación que encontrarás una camisa, no puedes quedarte toda empapada, te enfermarás— la rubia salió disparada hasta perderse por el pasillo y el pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Cómo que no quería? Arqueó una ceja. ¿Ella pensaba estar con él de manos sudadas? ¿Sin nunca involucrar sexo?

Unos minutos pasaron cuando terminó de hacer chocolate caliente y sintió unos pasos a su espalda, miró sobre sus hombros y allí vio a la rubia. La camisa le llegaba un poco más arriba de mitad de muslo, la llevaba abotonada completamente y las mangas le quedaban grandes.

—¿Qué haces?— se acercó rápidamente al pelirrosa, mirando a un lado de su cuerpo y vio como éste terminaba de preparar chocolate caliente. —¡Se ve delicioso!— exclamó al tomar unas de las tazas cuando el pelirrosa se lo permitió.

—Es solamente chocolate caliente.

…**.000….**

—La señorita Heartfilia está con el joven Dragneel— les informó el hombre a los dos presentes.

—¿A estas horas?— preguntó el padre de la rubia tras consultar la hora en su reloj.

—Esto será mejor de lo que planeamos, si se encuentran juntos; una noche lluviosa, fría y en un apartamento solos, pueden… — intentó decir Igneel.

—No lo quiero imaginar, sigue siendo mi pequeña niña— se quejó incomodo Jude, Igneel solamente sonrió.

—Esto podría ser lo que los muchachos necesitan. Desde que Natsu se marchó, han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, tarde o temprano no soportarían las hormonas— dijo el hombre pelirrojo.

Jude suspiró, sabía que el pelirrojo tenía razón, lo único que no imaginaba que esos dos llevarían la relación tan rápido

…**.000….**

—¡P..pero no podemos!— exclamó con sorpresa al escuchar al chico.

—No sé lo que estés pensando y sea lo que sea, estás equivocada— Lucy siempre andaba exagerando las cosas. —Sino quieres compartir la cama llama para que vengan a buscarte— dijo con simpleza al tomar una almohada. —O duerme en el mueble, pero yo no lo haré.

—Eso no es de muy caballero— se quejó haciendo un puchero. —¿Qué?— preguntó al ver como se quedó mirándola con atención.

El pelirrosa negó con la cabeza y se metió en la cama, estaba lloviendo, hacía frío y estaba cansado, para suerte mañana era sábado y sería su día libre.

—¡Te estoy hablando!— gritó subiéndose a la cama.

—Deja de gritar, Luce, metete en la cama y deja de hacer escandalo— tomó la cobija y se arropó, no entendía la reacción de la rubia, era muy exagerada.

—No puedo dormir con un chico— se cruzó de brazos y alzó el rostro en completa negación.

—Entonces ve a dormir al mueble, a mi déjame dormir— se miraron unos segundos. El pelirrosa se acomodó en su lado de la cama y se dispuso a dormir, no le importaba si ella se quedara observándolo toda la noche.

No podía dormir con Natsu, eso era cosa que hacían las parejas, compartir la cama mientras se abrazaban. Se sonrojó violentamente, aún no estaba preparada para compartir la cama con Natsu, ese nivel era para cuando estuviesen casados.

—Hey, Natsu— lo llamó, pero el chico no respondió. Se inclinó un poco y observó el rostro masculino. Estaba tan cansado que había caído rendido. —Te amo— susurró antes de besarle en la mejilla.

Lucy planeaba no dejarlo dormir, o por lo menos fue lo que pensó antes de sentir como el colchón a su lado se hundía, ella finalmente se había acostado.

—Quería que durmiéramos juntos cuando nos casáramos— la escuchó hablar, ella estaba hablando sola.

Abrió los ojos, giró el rostro y descubrió que ella le daba la espalda. Estaba hecha un ovillo del otro lado de la cama. Tonta, pensó, seguro que en la media noche cuando se moviese terminaría de lleno en el suelo. La observó un largo rato, lo suficiente como que para cuando hablase ella estuviese dormida

—Eres tonta— susurró con voz ronca, deslizó una mano fuera de la cobija, pues esa tonta ni se había metido bajo esta, y la posó sobre la cadera de la chica para atraerla hacia él, pegándola contra su cuerpo. —Solamente me das problemas— susurró abriendo la cobija para arroparla, mas al hacerlo, deslizó la mano por el muslo de la chica, levantando levemente la camisa, sorprendiéndose. —¿Qué diablos?— terminó de meter la mano bajo la tela, justo sobre las caderas, descubriendo que no había elástico alguno, Lucy no llevaba ropa interior, mierda, por eso había estado sonrojada y hasta la notó incomoda mientras estuvieron en la sala.

Apartó rápidamente la mano su cuerpo, prácticamente estaba desnuda en su cama mientras dormía a su lado. Vaya novedad.

—¿Por qué diablos haces eso?— se preguntó en un susurro, girando en la cama y mirando el techo de la habitación. Se acomodó en su lado, dándole la espalda, era la primera vez que dormiría con una chica sin incluir sexo, no era que aquello le importara, pero no pensó en que podría alguna vez compartir cama con Lucy. —Las cosas no tenían que ser así, has arruinado todo— fue lo último que susurró el moreno antes de quedar completamente dormido.

…**.000….**

Arrugó la nariz, algo olía mal. Abrió los ojos con pereza, no había planeado levantarse temprano. Fue cuando bostezó que reconoció en desagradable olor. Algo se quemaba. Lucy. Prácticamente saltó de la cama, asustado y corrió fuera de la habitación. Apenas abrió la puerta el olor a quemado se hizo más fuerte, corrió hasta la cocina.

—¡Luce!— jadeó, tomando aire. Aunque la distancia era corta, mierda, se acababa de levantar y saltado de la cama.

Sorprendido, vio como la rubia intentaba tomar la hoya de la estufa. Se acercó rápidamente e impidió que hiciera aquella estupidez, no tenía guantes, se iba a quemar.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!— le gritó con dureza antes de acercarse y apagar la estufa. —¡De verdad que eres una tonta!— siguió gritando, pero se quedó de piedra al ver el rostro de la rubia.

—Y…o…yo lo siento— se disculpó en voz baja. —Solamente quería hacerte algo de desayunar— el pelirrosa tragó al ver como las lágrimas empezaron a mojar sus mejillas.

Suspiró, molesto, ella no tenía ni idea de como hacer algo de comer, Lucy había vivido toda su vida rodeada de lujo, no necesitaba aprender a hacer aquello.

—Tonta— susurró en voz baja mientras la acercaba a él y la abrazada, dejando a una muy sorprendida Lucy. —Pudiste haberte lastimado, tienes que tener más cuidado— la rubia era consciente que mientras él hablaba, la apretaba contra su cuerpo de manera protectora; Natsu se sentía cálido, siempre que la abrazaba se sentía segura, protegida, y el hecho que lo estuviese haciendo nuevamente, hacía que su corazón golpeteara locamente contra su pecho.

Minutos más tardes cuando el pelirrosa se separó de ella, extrañó su calidez, sus brazos, podía pasar horas mientras era abrazada por él y no se cansaría.

—Has hecho un desastre— suspiró, mirando todo a su alrededor. —Abre la puerta— pero ella lo miró sin entender y él señalo la puerta de cristal que era cubierta por unas cortinas, daba acceso a un pequeño balcón. —No hagas nada imprudente mientras me ducho— arqueó una ceja, Lucy lo miraba con aquella mirada que le ponía los pelos de puntas, el pelirrosa tragó duro, era mejor salir de allí.

Observó con decepción como Natsu se alejaba, prácticamente huía de ella, como siempre, como si fuere un problema o una verdadera peste.

—¡Luce!— apenas estaba haciendo lo que el pelirrosa le hubo pedido cuando el fuerte gritó llenó el lugar. Algo había sucedido en el baño, Natsu se escuchaba furioso.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

Hasta que comparten cama esos dos ehhh! ..Igneel y Jude están desesperados para juntar a sus hijos xDD

Aquí os dejo algunas preguntas que vi en los reviews,

**¿Lucy se cansará para con Natsu?**

Solamente diré que sigan leyendo y tengan paciencia.

**¿Natsu será más cruel?**

Sí, bastante pero para eso están los remordimientos no?

**¿Lucy mimada es tan odiosa?**

Mmm no exactamente

**¿Dónde quedarán los celos?**

La paciencia es una virtud?

Gracias por vuestros lindos reviews, espero que les guste este capítulo y lo disfruten.


	4. Mi tonta

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy Heartfilia__—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu Dragneel_**"—** plática telefónica.

—

—

**Herederos**

**Capítulo 4:** Mi tonta

—

—

—¿Realmente te gusta Natsu?— quiso saber el hermano. La rubia lo miró sin entender. —Digo, siempre has dicho que te gusta pero nunca has intentado besarlo— dijo con picardía.

—Ett…— el pelirrosa observó a la rubia de reojo, se había sonrojado apenas escuchar lo dicho por Jellal.

—Es cierto, nunca has intentado besarlo— dijo el otro hermano, pensativo. —No parece que te gustara, otra chica se hubiese lanzado a sus brazos y por lo menos intentado violarlo— ver como la rubia se avergonzaba era divertido.

—Pero…— miró al pelirrosa el cual estaba concentrado en el libro que tenía frente, los chicos presentarían el examen de admisión para la universidad en mes y medio, tenían que estudiar duro. —Sólo los novios se besan— apenas fue un vergonzoso susurro pero los presentes lograron escucharla.

El pelirrosa levantó la mirada del libro para posarla sobre la rubia. ¿Realmente había escuchado bien? ¿En qué mundo vivía Lucy?

—Pero dormiste con él, si ya han compartido cama…— agradeció que no estuviese comiendo o tomando algo al escuchar el comentario de Jellal. —Imagínatelo, tú, Natsu, sudando, jadeando por un recién caliente beso compartido— vieron como la rubia tomaba sus cosas y rápidamente huía con la cabeza gacha, los rubios mechones tapaban sus ojos y sus mejillas eran cubiertas por un violento carmesí.

—¿Realmente no hicieron nada?— preguntó el otro chico. —Digo, no le hiciste nada?— conocía a Natsu, no entendía porque tenía esa actitud con la rubia, y más siendo una chica tan bonita.

—No le hice _nada_— susurró tomando el lápiz.

—Realmente no sé si felicitarte o golpearte las pelotas— se quejó Jellal recostándose en su silla. Estaban en la sala de descanso. —Puedes decir lo que digas, pero cualquier chico moriría por estar con Lucy, es una belleza única— sonrió.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú morirías por estar con ella?— arqueó una ceja.

—No sería como si te estuviese traicionando, Lucy es libre. Guapa, inteligente, lindo cuerpo— sonrió al ver la mirada de su amigo. —Sabes que la quiero pero no con sentimientos amorosos, quizás si la quisiera así pelearía por ella.

—Aunque fuese así, creo que Lucy es de las chicas que se enamoran una vez, lleva desde siempre enamorada de ti y ningún chico se ha podido acercar a ella más de lo debido— decía sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

—Debería poner sus ojos en otro— les dijo Natsu. Ambos hermanos se miraron y sonrieron.

—¿No te darían celos?— este comentario causó que el pelirrosa nuevamente lo mirase. —Yo estaría celoso si la chica que siempre me ha gritado amor eterno de repente se fije en otro fulano.

El pelirrosa quedó pensativo. ¿Se enojaría si Lucy empezara a mirar a otro chico? Lucy era su amiga, alguien demasiado importante en su vida, claro que sentirá celos cuando aparezca algún chico, pero celos de hermano, nada fuera de lugar o mal intencionado. Celos fraternos.

…**.000….**

_Apenas acababa de cepillarse los dientes cuando se disponía a entrar a la ducha, sin embargo, pisó un charco de agua y resbaló, cayendo de lleno sobre el suelo. Exclamó una maldición entre dientes. Lucy había dejado el baño con reguero de agua, diablos. Tiró una mano, justo donde se suponía que estuviese la toalla para secarse la mano, más no había nada, en su lugar, encontró unas pequeñas bragas y un sujetador._

_Tomó la pequeña prenda y no pudo evitar sorprenderse. No se suponía que esa clase de ropita interiorla usara Lucy, siempre pensó que usaría cosas infantiles, no pequeñas bragas rosas con encaje y transparencia. Tomó su toalla nuevamente y se envolvió la cintura para salir del baño._

—_¡Luce!— apenas estaba haciendo lo que el pelirrosa le hubo pedido cuando el fuerte gritó llenó el lugar. Algo había sucedido en el baño, Natsu se escuchaba furioso._

_La rubia tragó ante el grito, giró sobre los talones y se encontró con un furioso Natsu._

—_¡¿Puedo saber porqué diablos no secaste el baño cuando te duchaste?!— rugió enfadado. —¡Me he partido el trasero allá dentro!_

_Estaba demasiado sorprendida, sonrojada y avergonzada por lo que tenía enfrente como para atreverse a contestar. Natsu apenas llevaba una toalla cubriéndole la cintura, estaba desnudo frente a ella._

—_¡Kyaa!— fue el grito de la avergonzada rubia._

—_¡Deja de chillar!— espetó, dando un paso hacia ella pero ésta retrocedió. —¡Carajo, Luce, no estás en tu casa, el puto piso tiene alfombra, pudiste sacudirte sobre esta!— espera un momento, porqué diablos ella estaba completamente sonrojada mientras le reclamaba?_

_Lucy era un problema, lo sabía, y aún así le permitió quedarse en su apartamento la noche anterior, era una jodida locura._

—_¡No me trates como una estúpida!— lo enfrentó, era cuestión de no apartar su mirada de la verde de él. Había visto al pelirrosa en bañador cuando estaba en la piscina del colegio o cuando iban a la playa, pero no era lo mismo, ningunas de las veces anteriores la habían hecho sonrojar tanto. Natsu tenía lo suyo, tenía cuerpo duro y ella lo sabía._

—_¡Entonces deja de comportarte como una!— le gruñó._

—_¡Agrr, ya no te soporto!— chilló. —¡Eres un insensible y un pervertido!— vio como ella giró rápidamente sobre sus pies y se acercó a la puerta con la intención de marcharse._

—_Supongo que planeas marcharte con mi camisa, media desnuda y sin ninguna clase de ropa interior debajo._

_Si hubo pensado que no podía sonrojarse más se había equivocado, su rostro estaba salvajemente caliente y su cuerpo vibró antes las palabras de Natsu._

—_¡Te equivocas, tengo ropa interior!— dio grandes zancadas hasta quedar frente al chico, aquello era vergonzoso. Vio con sorpresa como el pelirrosa abría una mano y le mostraba la pequeña prenda, quiso que la tierra se la tragara en aquellos momentos. Qué vergüenza._

—_¿Entonces que son estas…— pero la mano de la rubia golpeó fuertemente su mejilla. —¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?!— era el segundo golpe que le daba, jodida cría._

—_¡Eres un tonto, un pervertido, ya no te quiero!— el pelirrosa quedó de piedra. Le acababa de gritar y empezaba a llorar e intentaba apartarse las lágrimas de las mejillas inútilmente._

—_Luce…_

—_¡No te quiero. Eres malo conmigo, crees que soy estúpida!— le reclamaba mientras sollozaba. —Ya no quier…— pero se vio sorprendida cuando el pelirrosa la atrajo contra él y la abrazó. —Nat…su— susurró sorprendida._

—_Cállate— pidió él mientras la estrechaba contra su cuerpo, abrazándola._

Meneó la cabeza una y otra vez para apartar el sonrojo de sus mejillas tras recordar el sábado por la mañana.

—Hey Lucy— llamaba una chica de cabellos blancos. —Otra vez soñando con Natsu— suspiró. Su amiga estaba perdidamente enamora del Dragneel. —¿Algo nuevo?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—Nosotros…— susurró sonrojada. —…dormimos juntos— escondió el rostro entre las manos, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¡¿Qué?!— gritó sin creerlo. —¡No puede ser posible!— siguió chillando.

—No es lo que crees— se defendió rápidamente, sonrojada.

—¿No?— preguntó confundida.

—No, solamente dormimos en la misma cama.

—¡Dios mío, Lucy, no te atrevas a acostarte con Natsu, eso sería muy descabellado— la rubia la miró sin entender. —Sé que Natsu es un buen chico, pero eso no le quita que sea un hombre, no te puedes acostar con él sin casarte, si él obtiene acostarse contigo, no querrá casarse. Es como un regalo, si ya sabes el contenido no lo querrá.

—Natsu se casará conmigo— le aseguró.

—Seamos realista, amiga, Natsu se está siendo el difícil, creo que deberías juntarte con alguien más y darle celos.

—¡Claro que no!— dijo indignada. —No empezaré a salir con alguien más solamente para que Natsu me diga que me ama, no lo voy a lastimar así y no jugaré con los sentimientos de alguien más.

Se había detenido al escuchar la voz de Ángel, para su mala suerte estaba en el mismo salón de clase que él, era amiga de Lucy, pero la rubia era demasiado inocente para ver las verdaderas intenciones de Ángel, sabía claramente las intenciones con las cuales se había acercado a Lucy.

—Pero no te enojes, solamente era una sugerencia— sí, claro, sugerencia, pensó el pelirrosa, era tan hipócrita.

—Pero no me gustan esas sugerencias, son muy feas, Natsu es el único chico que amo, amaré y seré su mujer, solamente suya—Natsu tragó fuerte al escuchar las claras y firmes declaraciones de Lucy. Lucy le ponía los pelos de puntas.

—Si pero…

—Luce— salió de su escondite, acercándose a la mesa donde estaban las chicas. Estaban en la biblioteca. —Ya me voy, vamos— notó la fría mirada que le dedicó Ángel. No iba a dejar a Lucy con aquella arpía

—¿Sucede algo?— preguntó sorprendida. ¿Natsu le estaba pidiendo que se fuera con él? Tenía mucho de no hacerlo.

—Ve por tus cosas, niña, sino te quedarás aquí y no dejaré que me sigas al trabajo— suspiró, se miraron en silencio y le sonrió, vio como la rubia se sonrojó y rápidamente se puso de pie.

—Te veo luego, Ángel— se despidió con una gran sonrisa y se alejó.

—Natsu…— rápidamente la peliblanca se había puesto de pie y acorralado al chico. —Nosotros..— tuvo que alzar un poco los labios para intentar besarlo.

—No te equivoques, no hay nosotros— se separó de ella, ignorándola completamente.

—¿Ahora me dirás que te gusta la princesita?— habló con burla y fastidio.

—Eres tan perra que me sorprendes— dijo cruelmente. —Luce tiene un corazón muy grande para no ver lo perra que eres.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?— quiso saber. ¿Por qué Natsu se tenía que fijar en esa niña desabrida? Lucy era tan tonta, tan estúpida que ni siquiera había notado que le gustaba Natsu, que se moría por él y haría cualquier cosa por tenerlo.

—¿Qué tiene Luce que no tengas tú?— se burló. —Todo, pero si se te molesta que diga eso; inocencia, cosa que nunca tuviste y porque no, es guapa, no, guapa no, es hermosa, la chica más linda de todo el colegio y la más linda para mí— era bueno ver como esa estúpida ardía de rabia al saber que la diferencia de ella con Lucy era como el cielo e infierno.

—Vaya, para ser una chica que no te gusta la has mirado muy bien— dijo con los labios apretados, llena de enojo.

—Que te puedo decir, soy su mejor amigo, la conozco desde pequeña, hasta hemos compartido cama, pero no te equivoques, Luce no me gusta, pero no me tiene que gustar para saber que es mucho más guapa que tú y que cualquier otra chica— apenas terminó de decir aquello giró sobre sus talones para marcharse.

—Estúpida niñata— gruño entre dientes. —No te vas a quedar con él. No lo harás.

—¿Por qué le haces eso a Lucy? Es una buena persona, no lo merese— una chica de cabellos blancos cortos se acercaba, había escuchado la plática.

—¡Hay Yukino, no me vengas con sermones!— la cortó.

—Pero Ángel…— intentó decir.

—Nada, hermanita, deberías preocuparte más por mí, no por esa rubia tonta.

—Lo hago, sé lo mucho que te gusta Natsu, pero él no está interesado en ti— le recordó.

—Ni en ella.

—Pero las cosas con Lucy son diferentes, ella es su amiga, él la quiere, aunque no como novia pero la quiere y sabe que no la soportas, que solamente eres su amiga por conveniencia.

—Mejor cállate, hermanita.

…**.000….**

—Oye, Natsu— el pelirrosa estaba recogiendo una mesa. Ya era hora de cerrar, estaban recogiendo.

—Dime— la rubia prestó atención, esa peliblanca no le gustaba. Habían pasados ya tres semanas de que el pelirrosa viviera solo y trabajara allí.

—Hay una nueva película, me gustaría….

—¡Ni lo sueñes!— Lucy se había puesto de pie y colocado frente a Natsu. —Es mío— le dijo con seriedad. Los presentes guardaron silencio y hasta mostraron sorpresas.

—Yo sól….— intentó decir.

—No me interesa, Natsu será mi esposo y no dejaré que coquetees con él en mis narices, mejor agarra una escoba y a barrer.

—¡¿Pero quién diablos te crees?!— preguntó una indignada Juvia quien salió en defensa de su amiga.

—¿Quién se cree ella para coquetear con _mi_ Natsu en mis narices.

—¿Por qué no mejor te largas de aquí, niñita malcriada?— preguntó la peliazul. —Deberías usar todo el dinero que tienes para comprar modales y dignidad para ver si dejas de arrastrarte por un chico que no te quiere— los presentes miraron a Juvia como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, especialmente el moreno.

La rubia la observó llena de indignación, abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió de ésta.

—¡Ya basta!— fue Gray quien habló. —Dejen de molestar a Lucy.

—¡Gray-sama no la defiendas!— le reclamó Juvia.

—¡No te metas con Lucy, Juvia, aprovechas cualquier situación para molestarla!— igualmente le reclamó.

El pelirrosa dejó duramente la bandeja sobre el mostrador, y miró con frialdad a la rubia, las palabras de Lucy habían sido crueles, más sabiendo que él odiaba que tratara a quienes no tenían menos dinero con aquella actitud de superioridad.

—Vete, Luce— fueron las crudas palabras del pelirrosa. —No eres bien recibida aquí.

Sintió las lágrimas quemarles los parpados por las frías palabras de Natsu, las lágrimas empezaron a mojar sus mejillas rápidamente, sin poder evitarlo. Natsu no la quería, no le importaba, se ponía de lado de aquella chica que apenas semanas atrás había conocido.

—L…lo…si…sien…t…to— se disculpó la rubia entre sollozos, hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió corriendo de allí.

—Sabes lo que pienso— habló una tranquila Erza quien tomaba una taza de té. Los presentes guardaron silencio. —Eres muy duro con ella y no mereces a una chica como Lucy.

El pelirrosa no dijo nada, con los dientes apretados volvió a tomar la bandeja y desapareció por la puerta tras el mostrador, justo en el momento que un cliente tocaba el cristal de la puerta, pues ya estaba cerrada y solamente se podía abrir por dentro. Era un chico de cabellos azules.

—Lo siento, ya cerramos— se disculpó la pelirroja al abrir la puerta.

—Lo siento, me gustaría ver el trasero Dragneel aquí afuera.

—Gray, llama a Natsu, lo buscan— le ordenó la pelirroja. El moreno observó con desconfianza al chico pero hizo lo que Erza le acababa de pedir.

—Jella— dijo el pelirrosa al acercarse.

—¿Podemos hablar?— Natsu asintió saliendo de la lugar.

Apenas pasaron segundos cuando el pelirrosa puso un pie fuera de la tienda cuando el chico de cabellos azules llamado Jellal lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

—¿Qué te pasa?— le preguntó el chico separándose de su amigo.

—¿Por qué Lucy estaba corriendo como loca mientras lloraba?— quiso saber.

—¿Dónde está?— quiso saber.

—Mystogan fue tras ella, apenas nos bajábamos del auto cuando la vimos. ¿Qué le hiciste ahora?— quiso saber.

—No le hice nada— se frotó el cabello. —Trató mal a Lisanna, diablos, Jellal, no merecía que la tratara así— le dijo a su amigo, enojado.

—¿No? ¿Entonces Lucy sí merece que la trates mal por defender a una desconocida?— quiso saber.

—No la t…— pero no pudo terminar, sí, la había tratado mal, diablos. Sabía cómo era Lucy, su actitud, ella había vivido rodeada de lujos, sirvientes, Lucy siempre lo hubo tenido todo.

—Te estás comportando como un patán, Natsu, Lucy podrá ser lo que quieras pero es un una chica genial y de buenos sentimientos, lo sabes— eso era lo peor, él sabía que clase de persona era Lucy, tonta y confiada pero era Lucy, incapaz de hacerle daño a cualquiera.

—Diablos— se quitó el delantal, tirándoselo al peliazul y se echó a correr.

—Pero no le dije por dónde se fue— sonrió. Si querías ver a Natsu desesperado solamente tenías que hacerle saber que Lucy no lo estaba pasando bien.

…**.000….**

—Pero puedo caminar— se quejaba en un puchero la rubia.

—Pero estás lloriqueando— dijo tranquilamente el peliazul. —No es como que pesarás mucho, no sé cómo le haces.

—¡No digas esas cosas!— le reclamó sonrojada dándole un pequeño zape.

—¿Sabes lo que creo?— ella no dijo nada, guardó silencio en espera. —Que Natsu tiene miedo de quererte como debe ser, creo que es un gato asustado— la rubia no dijo nada, solamente rodeó al chico del cuello y hundió el rostro entre su espalda. —You are a good girl Lucy.

—No me trates como cachorro— infló las mejillas.

—Luce…— tomó unas bocanadas de aire al detenerse frente a los chicos. Mystogan traía a la rubia en la espalda. —¿Qué sucedió?— cuando el peliazul dejó en el suelo a la rubia quiso acercarse pero ella retrocedió.

—¿Qué quieres?— se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Cómo qué quiero? Saliste corriendo, tonta, me preocupé— ella salía corriendo como loca y él era quien se preocupaba.

—¿Y eso a ti que te importa? Vete con tu nueva amiga.

—¿Puedes dejar de actuar como una mocosa?— le preguntó. —Me preocupo por ti, tonta— sin importarle que ella quisiera alejarse, se le acercó.

Mystogan observaba todo en silencio, Natsu y Lucy si sabían como dar un espectáculo.

—Eres una tonta, Luce, nunca dudes de que me preocupo por ti. Mierda, ni siquiera tengo porqué darte explic…— pero la rubia lo hubo abrazado, hundiendo su rostro entre su pecho.

—Te amo, Natsu— susurró. El pelirrosa la rodeó con los brazos, apretándola contra él, apoyó la barbilla contra su cabeza, su verde mirada se encontró con la de su amigo quien sonreía ante la escena.

—_Eres una tonta, Luce, pero eres mi pequeña tonta—_ fueron los pensamientos del pelirrosa.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

Qué bueno que les haya gustado el capítulo, están hermosos vuestros comentarios, muchísimas gracias,

Oh Dios! Me encantó el capítulo del anime, mejoró mucho el diseño, y la imagen al final de Lucy, se ve hermosa, preciosa y me recordó mucho al dibujo de Mashima, y sí, Lucy es mi chica favorita en FT xDDD.

**¿Igneel y Jude son malos?**

No, no lo son. Son hombres sabios quienes quieren juntar a sus hijos porque según ellos son el uno para el otro.

**¿Lucy se alejará de Natsu?**

Chicas, vamos apenas por el capítulo cuatro, no puedo dar detalles

**¿Natsu será bueno con Lucy?**

Yo creo que él es bueno a su manera.

**¿Lisanna como rival?**

Mmm Lucy no es la única interesada en Natsu, pero si es la única que tiene sentimientos puros hacia él, aún no podría decir quien es la rival de nuestra rubia.

**¿Dónde está el rival de Natsu?**

Seguro se lo preguntan. Tengo algo en la mente que me pone como loca cuando lo imagino *O*

**_LucyDragneel_:** Hola guapa, te digo, imaginación siempre hay, lo que no siempre hay son deseos de escribir, porque eso me sucede a cada rato, buenas ideas pero a la hora de querer escribirlas no tengo deseos. Lo mejor para esto es hablar ideas con alguna amiga que tenga interés en lo que escribes o vayas a escribir.

Gracias por vuestros lindos reviews, espero que les guste este capítulo y lo disfruten.


	5. Sorpresas

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy Heartfilia__—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu Dragneel_**"—** plática telefónica.

—

—

**Herederos**

**Capítulo 5:** Sorpresas

—

—

—No lo pude creer cuando tío me lo dijo— el pelirrosa suspiró, se echó a un lado y dejó que el chico entrase.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó, el moreno tomó asiento en unos de los muebles y pelirrosa fue hacia la cocina.

—Visitándote— dijo con una sonrisa. El chico lo miró con una ceja alzada, no le creía. —Tu padre está preocupado— confesó.

—No te creo— su tono fue frío y distante. Se inclinó al abrir la puerta del refrigerador y sacar el botellón de agua para servirse un poco.

—Lo está, aunque no lo creas. Tiene miedo de que hayas hecho algo con la hermosa Lucy— sonrió al ver como su primo lo miró. —Me dijo que ella durmió aquí hace unas semanas…

—Y piensa que me acosté con ella— terminó para luego dar un sorbo de su vaso.

—No estamos hablando de cualquier chica, Natsu, estamos hablando de Lucy, la chica que está locamente enamorada de ti y tienes sangre en las venas, no creo que puedas dormir con una chica al lado como Lucy y no sentir nada— el pelirrosa guardó silencio, escenas de la noche que había compartido con Lucy llegaron a sus recuerdos, especialmente cuando había descubierto que no tenía ropa interior, luego la mañana siguiente que hubo encontrado las pequeñas prendas interiores en el baño. Aquello hubo sido como una violenta bofetada, no imaginó que con aquella inocencia Lucy podría usar ropa interior tan atrevida, y para qué negarlo, si hubo imaginado como le podría quedar aquello, pero reconocerlo ante alguien no era parte de sus planes y nunca lo sería.

—No soy un pervertido— habló con tranquilidad.

—¿Entonces nada de nada?— preguntó con diversión.

Nada de nada, pensó, nada de nada. Lucy ni siquiera había pensado que si por algún error él aceptaba estar con ella, tendrían que compartir cama y no precisamente para dormir.

—No, Zeref, no follé con Luce, puedes decirle a Igneel para que esté tranquilo.

—Que fea palabra, primito. Se escucha mejor que no te acostaste con ella o que no le hiciste el amor— el pelirrosa rodó los ojos, tenía buena relación con su primo, Zeref era un año mayor que él, 19 años, estaba en la universidad y estudiaba medicina.

—Realmente no viniste para saber eso. ¿Qué quieres?

—Estaba preocupado por ti— se encogió de hombros. —Sabes que no pude venir por los próximos exámenes— sí, eso lo sabía. —Me preocupa que tío esté llegando tan lejos con esto y más me preocupa que le hagas daño a Lucy en tu terquedad— suspiró.

—Nunca le haría daño— se defendió.

—Te conozco, Natsu, y sé que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa cuando te acorralan y mi tío te está poniendo contra la pared, no hagas nada estúpido que pueda hacerle daño a Lucy.

El pelirrosa no contestó, el silenció fue sepulcral y cuando alguien llamó a la puerta fue el moreno que se encargó de abrir.

—¡Belleza!— exclamó el moreno y rápidamente tomó a la rubia en brazos, alzándola y luego abrazándola para estrecharla contra él.

—¡Zeref!— dijo emocionada, correspondiendo el abrazo. Natsu observó todo con una ceja arqueada desde donde estaba. Lucy por lo general no se relacionaba con chicos, pero tanto como los hermanos Fernández y con su primo, era otro asunto, eran tres hombres con una chica entre medio a la cual cuidaban y protegían.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— los interrumpió el pelirrosa.

—Quiero ir al teatro— se separó del moreno y se acercó al pelirrosa quien la miró de arriba abajo, estaba muy arreglada, pantalones anchos palazzo hasta la cintura, camisa con lazo en el cuello de color rojo, cabello recogido perfectamente. Se inclinó un poco para mirarla más de cerca, estaba maquillada, Lucy no era de las chicas que eran amantes del maquillaje, a veces usaba brillo labial y colorete en las mejillas, pero sombra y cosas en las pestañas no, y aquella noche lo llevaba.

—¿Y eso qué conmigo?— preguntó, aún mirándola de cerca, tenía los labios pintado de rojo, tan rojos como una hermosa y húmeda rosa roja. Le dio la espalda, tomó una servilleta y la humedeció.

—Es la última semana de _Las ranas también se enamoran_, la quiero ver— infló las mejillas. —Tengo boletos y la limusina está abaj….— arqueó una ceja y lo observó sin entender cuando el volvió a mirarla. —¿Qué…— pero el chico llevó una mano bajo su barbilla y la obligó a levantar más el rostro. —¿Qué haces?— habló como le fue posible mientras sentía el sonrojo subir a sus mejillas.

Deslizó la húmeda servilleta por los rojos labios, quitando aquel intenso color. La rubia se sonrojó aún más mientras sentía la humedad sobre sus labios.

—Mejor— dijo simplemente al terminar de quitarle el labial, echó la servilleta al zafacón y volvió a tomar su vaso para seguir tomando agua.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?— preguntó indignada.

—Ni siquiera te sabes poner labial y no embarrarte— el moreno sonrió al escuchar a su primo, había visto de cerca a la rubia, no tenía nada fuera de lugar en su maquillaje.

—Mentiroso, me miré al espejo.

—Lo que digas— le restó importancia.

—Bueno, vístete, quiero llegar antes que empiece— demandó.

—No iré. Te sabes de memoria ese libro y la obra, siempre que llega a la ciudad la quieres ir a ver.

—Porque siempre es con actores diferentes— justificó.

—No me gusta, es aburrida, ridícula y muy liberal— dejó el vaso en el fregadero y volvió a la sala, se sentó en un mueble y encendió el televisor.

—¡Natsu!— le gritó.

—Que grites no harás que cambie de opinión, Luce. No me interesa el teatro y no quiero ir contigo. Deja de estar haciéndote ilusiones conmigo— dijo con dureza y una fría tranquilidad.

La rubia se quedó conmovida por las frías palabras del pelirrosa, cada día lo notaba más frío, más distante.

—…— estuvo por hablar cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Estás muy guapa esta noche, me encantaría acompañarte— le dijo el moreno.

—P…— miró al moreno y éste solamente le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. —Tengo que estar en casa antes de media noche— le dijo sonriendo.

—¿Cómo cenicienta?— sonrió Zeref. —Entonces vamos, mi hermosa cenicienta— la rubia sonrió emocionada. —Nos hablamos, Nat— se despidió el moreno, la rubia no lo hizo, ni siquiera un ademan con la mano y cuando el chico se encontró solo en el apartamento, maldijo en silencio.

Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en el televisor. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando tan grosero con Lucy? No le quería dar falsas esperanzas pero no sabía cómo alejarla, Lucy no entendía que no la quería con otros sentimientos que no fueran fraternos.

Cambiaba de un canal a otro, sin prestar atención a ninguno cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Era sábado en la noche, 7:20 de la noche para ser exacto, media hora de que Lucy y su primo se marcharan.

—Lisanna— susurró al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su compañera de trabajo.

—Buenas..noc…hes— arqueó una ceja, la chica estaba avergonzada.

—Pasa— le pidió al echarse hacia un lado para que ella pasara pero la peliblanca negó con la cabeza. —¿Qué sucede?— quiso saber.

—Yo..este….me preguntaba si quisieras ir al cine— aunque habló en voz baja el pelirrosa la escuchó.

Había pasado un mes desde que Lucy se había portado grosera con la peliblanca, ésta apenas lo había mirado en el trabajo, parecía avergonzada, nerviosa siempre que sus miradas se encontraban. El pelirrosa miró la hora en el televisor y volvió su verde mirada sobre la chica quien lo miraba con un leve sonrojo.

—Déjame ir por un abrigo.

…**.000….**

—¿De verdad te gusta esa obra?— preguntó el moreno. Ambos iban caminando por la acera, la obra había terminado y decidieron caminar un poco.

—Es muy hermosa— dijo risueña.

—Muy liberal para mi gusto— dijo sonriendo.

—¿Por qué?— quiso saber curiosa.

—Porque si ella no quería al padre de su hijo, para que le da uno, y al final termina en la cama con otro.

—Machista— susurró ella.

Ambos se detuvieron, el moreno la observó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Machista?— preguntó divertido. —Entonces supongo que te acostaría con un chico y luego con otro y si llega un tercero también…

—¡No!— prácticamente gritó, llamando la atención de quienes por allí caminaban. —Una chica debería tener a un solo chico— habló con seguridad.

—¿Entonces quién es la machista?— el comentario tomó desapercibida a la rubia quien se sonrojó. —No te preocupes, será nuestro secreto. En una sociedad donde prácticamente aceptan todo, es agradable escuchar que algunas personas conservan lo tradicional. No creo que eso te convierta en una mujer machista, pero seguramente hay otros pendejos que así lo pensarían.

—¿Tú que crees?— preguntó. —¿Piensas que una mujer puede terne muchos hombres?— el moreno se sintió incómodo con aquella pregunta, conocía a Lucy, pero también conocía que algunas veces podría hacer preguntas para las cuales no habría buenas respuestas.

—No sé, todo está a criterio. Es complicado, no creo que fuese de caballero que te dijera lo que pienso— levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla. Estaba sonrojada. Un trueno hizo a la rubia apretar los ojos. —Será mejor que te regrese a casa, pequeña cenicienta, quizás empiece a llover y no me perdonaría que te enfermaras.

—No sin antes llevarme a comer un helado— le dijo haciendo puchero.

—Está bien, esta noche seré tu príncipe azul quien complace todos tus deseos— ambos rieron mientras seguían caminando.

Ambos iban muy distraídos, fue cuando doblaron por una esquina que la rubia quedó de piedra al encontrarse con Natsu acompañado de aquella chica la cual lo tomaba del brazo, parecían una pareja de enamorados.

—Natsu…— susurró sorprendida.

El moreno observó sorprendido a su primo y la chica a su lado. Diablos, Natsu había rechazado la invitación de Lucy porque tenía una cita, tremenda porquería, era incomodo aquello.

—Buenas noches— saludó Lisanna, el moreno hizo un asentimiento de cabeza mientras que la rubia solamente observaba al pelirrosa.

—M…me….rechazaste porque tenías una cita con e…ella— una triste y desagradable sonrisa se posó en el rostro femenino mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Vamos— la petición del pelirrosa hacia la peliblanca fue fría, el moreno se sorprendió. ¿Realmente el Natsu se iría sin darle una explicación a la rubia? ¿La iba a dejar en aquel estado?

La rubia intentó inútilmente apartarse las lágrimas, aquello era tan vergonzoso, Natsu la había rechazado para ir con una completa extraña. No se movió, no dijo nada, su mirada verde siguió a la rubia cuando ésta salió corriendo, sollozando.

—No te preocupes, iré por ella, es mi cita esta noche— dijo seco el moreno y sin perder más tiempo siguió a la rubia.

Cuando el moreno encontró a la rubia, ésta estaba hecha un ovillo en el estacionamiento, junto al auto, sin importarle que su elegante ropa se ensuciara, tuvo deseos de volver donde su primo y golpearlo, golpearlo tan duro hasta que notara que nunca conseguiría mejor chica que Lucy.

—Lucy…— la llamó inclinándose a su lado. En algún momento se había quitado los zapatos, estaba descalza. La rubia al escucharlo se echó a sus brazos, llorando con dolor, su corazón le dolía, le dolía mucho, ardía de dolor. —No puedo creer que ames tanto a Natsu, es un tonto por no corresponderte— la consoló, abrazándola, dándole todo el conforte que necesitaba en aquellos momentos. ¿Realmente su primo era tan tonto para no querer a Lucy? Se preguntó.

…**.000….**

El baño de burbujas y sales había sido agradable, Zeref la había dejado en casa minutos atrás luego de escucharla y obligarla a comer un helado, claro, luego de ver a Natsu con aquella peliblanca desabrida no le quedaban deseos de nada, pero ahora, con un delicioso baño de burbujas y sales, tenía la cabeza fría, si esa tonta peliblanca quería guerra, guerra iba a tener, Natsu era suyo, su Natsu, se casarían y tendrían muchos hijos, sería la esposa perfecta para él y ninguna otra le quitaría ese derecho, Natsu la amaría tanto como ella a él y ninguna otra tendría ese derecho.

—Adelante— pidió al escuchar unos toques en la puerta. Tenía un albornoz color rosa y con letras de oro y bordados en el lado derecho decía su nombre, el cabello húmedo chorreado y su ropa de dormir sobre la cama.

—Buenas noches, hime. Su padre le espera en el estudio— era una chica de cabellos rosas corto, Virgo.

—¿A estas horas?— preguntó confundida al tomar el celular color rosa que había en su mesita de noche para observar la hora y luego echárselo al bolsillo.

La chica asintió y la rubia suspiró para luego salir de su habitación he ir hacia el estudio de su padre. Tocó suavemente y solamente entró cuando escuchó como su padre le daba permiso desde el otro lado.

—Buenas noches, papá— sonrió.

—Estuviste llorando— dijo el hombre al ver los ojos un poco rojo de la rubia. —Eres una chica fuerte, Lucy, estoy muy orgulloso de ti— se acercó el hombre y la abrazó, ella correspondió. —Pero no quiero que te pases tu juventud llorando por Natsu.

—El me amará, papá— le aseguró al apartarse una traicionera lágrima cuando su padre la miró.

—No sabes cuanto daría porque no sufrieras, princesa— Lucy era lo más importante que tenía.

—Pero el amor todo lo soporta— le dijo mientras sonreía.

—Quiero que te olvides de Natsu, princesa. Irás a una cita de matrimonio mañana.

—¿Cita de matrimonio?— preguntó confusa. —¿Por qué querría ir a una cita de matrimonio con otro chico?— quiso sonreír, seguramente aquello era una broma de su padre.

—Te tienes que olvidar de Natsu. Ese chico no está interesado en casarse, Lucy, no te seguirás haciendo daño.

—Pero pap…— intentó hablar.

—Basta, Lucy. Irás a esa cita, tengo que asegurar tu futuro.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!— ella no se podía casar con ningún otro chico, quería a Natsu, Natsu sería con el hombre que compartiría su vida, lo sabía, estaba segura.

—Si puedo, eres menor de edad y soy tu padre— le recordó.

—¡Yo quiero a Natsu!— gritó desesperada, la seriedad en el rostro de su padre le decía que éste hablaba muy enserio.

—Solamente estás encaprichada, necesitas enamorarte de alguien más— dijo simplemente, no dándole importancia a los sentimientos de su hija.

La rubia sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus parpados. Era la primera vez que su padre le hablaba de aquella manera tan dura, especialmente que viese su amor por Natsu como un capricho, no era así, amaba a Natsu.

—No iré— se apartó las lágrimas. —No me interesa ninguna cita de matrimonio.

—No estoy pidiendo tu opinión, te lo estoy ordenando, irás a esa cita— dijo fríamente.

—¡No, no iré!— chilló desesperada.

—Mientras vivas bajo mi techo y cuidados, harás lo que te ordene— fue la seca repuesta de su progenitor.

—¡Entonces ya no quiero vivir en tu casa!— gritó, saliendo rápidamente del estudio.

El hombre suspiró pesadamente al acercarse al escritorio y tomar un porta retrato. Una mujer de cabellos rubios y radiante sonrisa.

—¿Estaré haciendo bien?— se preguntó. Lucy era su más amado tesoro, su única hija, era todo lo que tenía, pero quería asegurar su futuro. Sabía el gran amor que su hija le guardaba al Dragneel y aunque daría lo que fuera para que Lucy se diese oportunidad con otro chico, reconocía que si ella quería al chico, no podría obligarla a estar con alguien más, lo único que podía hacer era apoyarla como lo estaba haciendo.

—¡Señor Jude!— unos minutos después un apresurado hombre entró en el estudio del hombre. —¡La niña Lucy se va de la casa!— aquello dejó sorprendido al hombre. —¡Hay un taxi…— pero el hombre levantó una mano para que guardara silencio. Se acercó a una de las ventanas para apartar un poco las cortinas, el agua golpeaba fuertemente el cristal. Observó un taxis en la entrada de su casa y segundos después como su hija entraba en este. —¡Señor Jude!— llamó desesperado el hombre.

—Tranquilízate, Lucy estará bien— sonrió mientras veía como el taxis aceleraba para salir de la lujosa vivienda.

…**.000….**

Estaba incómodo, no podía dormir. Estaba lleno de culpas. Solamente cerraba los ojos y veía el pálido rostro de la rubia cuando lo vio con Lisanna; por alguna razón se sentía con culpas, siempre buscaba a Lucy, nunca la dejaba sola, pero horas atrás había echado a perder aquello, cuando la rubia se marchó no le había importado, estaba cansado de aquel comportamiento infantil, pero ahora, ahora se sentía culpable, no había ido tras ella y ahora no podía dormir. Se sentó en la cama frotándose el cabello con frustración y desvió la mirada hasta el reloj de la mesita de noche; las 12:06 a.m.

Tomó su celular el cual descansaba al lado del reloj, Lucy ni siquiera le había escrito, siempre lo hacía. ¿Realmente le había afectado tanto? Diablos, dejó el rostro entre las manos, se estaba comportando como un maldito con ella, pero… era la mejor forma de alejarla, de hacerle entender que no la quería de esa manera. Sacudió la cabeza, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, llevaba unos pantalones del pijama mientras el torso lo llevaba descubierto, se dirigía a la cocina cuando escuchó unos pequeños toques en la puerta.

—¿A estas horas?— se preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido. Era tarde y estaba lloviendo. Con cautela quitó el cerrojo a la puerta y abrió solamente un poco, mas al hacerlo, quedó de una pieza. —Luce— susurró incrédulo. Estaba toda mojada, vestía un albornoz y pantuflas.

—Nat…Natsu…— gimoteó entre sollozos, echándose a sus brazos.

—Luce— susurró sorprendido, llevando una mano a sus cabellos y otra a su cintura, estrechándola contra él.

Tragó, confundido, sorprendido, Lucy se sostenía a él como si fuera un salvavidas, como si era lo único que la podría salvar de algo.

—¡No quiero, no quiero casarme!— chilló entre lágrimas.

Como le fue posible cerró la puerta, pues la rubia no parecía que dejaría que se separara de ella, solamente lloraba contra su pecho y temblaba entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó cuando finalmente la pudo separar un poco de él. Contuvo la respiración cuando su verde mirada se encontró con la chocolate de ella, tan frágil, pareciere que el cualquier momento se quebraría.

—No quiero casarme, solamente lo haré contigo, sólo contigo— gimoteó, cerrando los ojos fuertemente mientras las lágrimas seguían derramándose por sus mejillas.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, sus dedos pulgar frotaron las sonrojadas mejillas y enjugó las lágrimas.

—Tranquila, respira— le pidió. Ella abrió los ojos, nuevamente haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran. —¿Qué quieres decir con qué no quieres casarte? ¿Qué está sucediendo?— susurró las preguntas mientras seguía frotando sus mejillas.

—Mi papá…el…él quiere qu..que asista a una cita de ma…matrimo…nio— el estómago del chico se contralo, haciendo que una desagradable sensación se apoderara de este. ¿Jude casaría a Lucy? ¿No se supone que Jude estaba jugando sucios con Igneel para que ellos dos estuviesen juntos? —No me quiero casar, yo te amo a ti, solamente a ti— volvió a llorar, escondiendo nuevamente el rostro en el torso del chico.

Confundido, así se sintió al escuchar lo que la rubia acababa de decir. Siempre pensó que tanto su padre como el de Lucy estaban de acuerdo en casarlos, al parecer no, solamente su progenitor estaba interesado en aquello, no Jude.

—Shhhh— su susurro fue bajo y lento, volvió a abrazarla. Era la primera vez que no sabía como consolarla, ver a Lucy en aquel estado había sido peor que una bofetada y la noticia que le acababa de dar era mucho peor. —No te vas a casar, Lucy, no dejaré que te casen sin estar enamorada— la promesa salió de su boca sin que la pudiese detener, la rubia se separó un poco de él, mirándolo. Ambos se miraron y por primera vez el pelirrosa notó lo cerca e íntimo que estaban. Tan cerca, demasiado cerca.

La mano del chico nuevamente volvía a la cintura de la rubia mientras inclinaba el rostro, solamente un poco más cerca, un poco más y uniría su boca con los húmedos labios femeninos. Lucy no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, lo veía en sus ojos, estaba demasiado confundida, lo sabía.

—Luce…— susurró con la garganta seca. Aquella húmeda y rosada boca pedía que la besara, que la probara por primera vez.

Casi, casi. El estruendo del trueno causó que la rubia se agitara más de lo que ya estaba, se aferró al pelirrosa, buscando protección entre sus brazos, un soporte que la sostuviese. Nuevamente sentía como algo en su interior se estremecía, nada comparado con la sensación anterior, estuvo por besar a Lucy, a la chica que estaba cansado de rechazar, diablos, estuvo tan cerca de besarla, de mordisquear aquellos sonrojados labios. Diablos. La abrazó de la cintura con una mano mientras la otra la sostenía de la cabeza, apretándola completamente contra él.

—Esto es peligroso…— susurró, cerrando los ojos mientras apretaba los labios. Por primera vez se sentía frustrado, atado de manos y pies, no sabía que hacer, no tenía idea de que podría hacer, y entonces, pasó, un muy leve y fugaz sonrojo cubrí la mejilla derecha del pelirrosa. Lucy lo necesitaba en aquel momento y él casi se habría aprovechado de la situación.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito de la historia hasta el momento, y me ha encantado, santos, mientras escribía vivía las escenas, es mucho ego de mi parte pero me encanta como me está quedando la personalidad de Natsu y Lucy, no dejo de pensar en esos dos.

**¿Las rivales de Lucy son malas?**

Bueno, esta pregunta es por un review que vi, no, no lo son, si se fijan en el capítulo anterior, quien le contestó muy sangrón a Lucy fue Juvia, no Lisanna, por lo tanto, Lisanna no será mala.

**¿Jellal, Mystogan y ahora Zeref?**

Lo sé, tantos chicos guapos, disponibles y Lucy ni los mira con otros ojos, aunque vamos, ellos tampoco la miran con ojos amorosos; solamente intentan hacer entender al cabeza dura de Natsu y cuidar y proteger a Lucy. Yo Lucy, me hago un harem.

**¿Cuándo aparece el rival de Natsu?**

Bueno, está a la vuelta de la esquina, ya verán, saldrá cuando menos se lo esperen y no creo que imaginen quien será.

**¿Jellal y Mystogan como ángel y demonio?**

No sabría cuál es el ángel o cual es el demonio, aunque creo que el ángel es Mystogan y Jellal el demonio, pero pueden intercambiar papeles.

**¿Quién es el rival de Natsu? Lo quiero ver ya, ahora, rápido.**

Bueno, es una sorpresa, pero no es ninguno de los que mencionan en los reviews, primero, no será Loke porque me gusta pero está demasiado usado, y Sting, porque simplemente no, me cae mal, bueno, no el personaje, pero el hecho que lo quieran enredar con Lucy, me pone de malas.

_Alguien me pasó un pm comentándome que anda por ahí una historia parecida a una mía **"La Primera"** no tengo tiempo para buscar la historia pero lo que si diré es que creo que cada escritor tiene algo único y copiar ideas o imitar la forma de narración de alguien no es nada original, claro, no estoy atacando a nadie porque aún no he buscado la historia y ver que tan parecida es a la mía._

Gracias por vuestros lindos reviews, espero que les guste este capítulo y lo disfruten.


	6. Amigo es…

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy Heartfilia__—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu Dragneel_**"—** plática telefónica.

—

—

**Herederos**

**Capítulo 6:** Amigo es…

—

—

El pelirrosa observó a la rubia, finalmente se había quedado dormida. Suspiró, llevándose el antebrazo sobre la frente mientras observaba el techo. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto poder casarse sin estar enamorada? Volvió a girar en la cama para nuevamente observar a Lucy. Le había prestado una camisa para que se cambiara el húmedo albornoz, no sabía como se le había ocurrido salir de su casa bajo aquel clima.

—¿Qué haré contigo?— deslizó una mano por el hombro de la chica, acariciando suavemente hasta deslizarla por su cintura. Lucy le daba la espalda.

Recordó que no había transcurrido ni un año de la llegada de los Heartfilia a Magnolia cuando Layla murió, el llanto desesperado de Lucy, lo desagradable que fue ver como ella lloraba sin consuelo por la pérdida de su madre y él sin poder hacer nada. Lo único que pudo hacer por la rubia fue abrazarla, estar a su lado. Aquello fue una etapa difícil para la rubia, estuvo más de mes y medio sin ir para la escuela y él estuvo en la misma posición, con ella. Lucy no salía de su recamara, comía allí, jugaba allí, el recuerdo de su madre estaba latente en aquel lugar y ella no quería dejarlo ir, había sido por eso que él terminó en la misma situación, acompañándola y jugando con ella. De una sonriente y alegre niña, Lucy había pasado a ser marchita y eso le había dolido como nunca, ver que ella no reía, no jugaba, no nada.

—_¿Por qué no te aferras a algo?— le había preguntado una tarde mientras los dos jugaban cartas sobre su cama._

—_Mamá…_

—_Tu mamá ya no está, Luce, pero no quiere decir que estás sola— la interrumpió al ver como empezaría a llorar nuevamente. —Aférrate a algo, vive la vida y verás que no todo es tan negro como lo ves— le sonrió._

—_¿Me vas a dejar?_

_El niño levantó una ceja al escucharla._

—_Tonta, siempre voy a estar contigo— prometió. —Siempre te cuidaré_— no le pesaban aquellas palabras que le había dicho años atrás, el problema era la forma en la que Lucy se había aferrado a aquellas palabras, a él.

—Realmente después de eso siempre has estado conmigo— el pelirrosa sonrió, acercó los labios al hombro de la chica y besó sobre este.

Era la primera vez que se permitía estar de aquella manera con la rubia, abrazarla íntimamente mientras ésta dormía a su lado. Lucy podía ser un dolor de cabeza, pero sabía que tenía sentimientos limpios, era sensible y fácilmente podrían lastimarla. Querer a Lucy era una tarea fácil, ella se dejaba querer, amarla; esto sin duda era mucho más complicado, ninguna persona se entregaba a otra a amor a ciegas, nadie tenía tanta confianza en aquello.

—Prefiero que sufras por otro a que lo hagas por mi— fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar dormido.

Algo se movió entre sus brazos y el chico sintió su cuerpo endurecer cuando algo blando y respingón se frotó contra su entrepierna. Sea lo que fuese que se movía entre sus brazos, hacía una tentadora fricción contra la parte sur de su cuerpo la cual empezaba a despertar. Oh santísima mierda, tenía mucho tiempo sin tener aquella clases de sueños, no acostumbraba a tenerlos y sin embargo, allí estaba, alguien haciendo maravillas sobre aquella parte de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos, su respiración era fuerte, agitada, su cuerpo estaba duro, especialmente su entrepiernas. Buscó con la mirada algo que lo ubicara, y entonces observó la claridad de la habitación. Había amanecido. Casi jadeó de placer cuando nuevamente sintió que algo se frotaba contra él; buscó la causa de lo que lo hubo puesto en ese estado y se sorprendió de encontrar a la rubia. Estaba abrazando a Lucy de la cintura de manera posesiva, parecía que no se había separado de ella en toda la noche y como si fuera poco, unas de sus piernas estaba sobre las caderas de ella. Demasiado cerca, demasiado íntimo y sobre todo, demasiado pervertido. Lucy no se estaba frotando contra él, buscaba una mejor posición, comodidad. Retiró las manos lentamente del cuerpo de su amiga para no despertarla, se alejó un poco cuando le fue posible, y automáticamente vio como ella se giraba bajo las sábanas.

—Eso es jugar sucio— se quedó unos segundos mirándola, se veía tranquila, relajada. Jude nunca antes había obligado a Lucy a hacer algo que no quisiera, estaba seguro que tanto su padre como el hombre eran hombres que no creían en el matrimonio sin amor. ¿Por qué obligar a Lucy a casarse con quien no quería? _—El amor puede llegar después—_ sí, aquello era posible y bastante lógico.

Salió de la cama con lentitud para no despertarla, tenía que ir a visitar a Jude, Lucy no se podía quedar con él, ni siquiera entendía que planeaba con ir a su apartamento la noche anterior, ella tenía amigas; bueno, no, solamente Ángel quien a las malas se ganó el cariño de Lucy, aunque también estaba Cana, era un año mayor que Lucy, se llevaban muy bien, pero Cana guardaba distancia cuando la rubia estaba rodeada de Ángel, no le caía bien, quizás Cana notaba la hipocresía de la peliblanca hacia Lucy, como todos lo hacían, menos la rubia.

…**.000….**

—¿Y cómo reaccionó?— preguntó un divertido pelirrojo.

—Desesperada, nunca la había visto así. Tuve que gritarle— dijo el hombre con tranquilidad. —Creo que esto se está saliendo de control, una cosa es que Natsu se haya ido a vivir solo bajo tus condiciones, pero Lucy no podrá hacer eso.

—A estas horas, tu hija tiene que estar con mi hijo, si todo sigue así, adelantarán la boda por tener luna de miel antes de tiempo— que Lucy se fuese de su casa la noche anterior había resultado mejor de lo que ambos hombres pensaron.

Su hija se había ido sin dinero, solamente descubrió que se había llevado su celular, y cuando el taxi que la llevó fuera de casa regresó para que le pagaran, se sorprendió que el hombre le hubiese dicho donde la había llevado cuando le hubo preguntado. Había pensado que recorrería a una amiga, pero no, Lucy había ido con Natsu, aquello simplemente fue mejor de lo que pensó.

—Adelante— pidió Jude cuando unos en la puerta los interrumpió.

—Señor, el joven Dragneel desea hablar con usted— le informó Virgo.

Ambos hombres se miraron, Natsu no podía encontrar allí a Igneel, sospecharía, era un chico muy listo.

—¿Dónde está?— preguntó Igneel.

—En el recibidor, señor.

—Mejor me escondo, Natsu no puede notar que estoy aquí, esto queda entre nosotros— sonrió el pelirrojo.

Cuando la chica de servicio lo guió hasta el estudio y entró, se sorprendió de encontrar a un Jude tan tranquilo y aquello solamente lo puso de mal humor. ¿Es que acaso Jude y su padre no tenían sentido de culpabilidad?

—Buenos días, Natsu— saludó el hombre.

—¿Por qué quieres casar a Lucy?— fue claro. Jude jugaba sucio al igual que su progenitor.

—¿Por qué debería dejar que siga sufriendo por ti?— contraatacó el hombre, desarmándolo. —¿Está contigo?

—Anoche llegó a mi apartamento desesperada porque la quieres casar con alguien que no quiere— le reclamó.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo?— preguntó cuidadosamente. —Si mi hija se casa con otro muchacho no seguirá sufriendo por ti, en pocas palabras, no te molestará…

—¡Me importa una mierda!— exclamó. Era desagradable como el hombre no consideraba los sentimientos de su hija. —¡No tienes ningún derecho de decidir por Lucy, ella me am…

—¿Reclamando el amor de mi hija?— preguntó el hombre al ver que el pelirrosa no era capaz de terminar la última palabra. —Es una actitud muy egoísta de tu parte. Escogeré al esposo adecuado y atento para Lucy— sonrió para sus adentros al ver la mirada de rabia del chico, si algo sabía era lo mucho que Natsu cuidaba de Lucy, era por esa actitud que tanto él como Igneel tenían grandes sospechas del amor no fraternal que tenía el pelirrosa por la rubia.

—Luce se quedará conmigo— era obvio que cuando estaba enojado no pensaba con claridad, si hubiese estado cuerdo y con cabeza fría en aquellos momentos, nunca esas palabras habrían salido de su boca.

—Lucy no tiene permiso para estar fuera de casa y menos si se quedará con un chico lleno de hormonas— mantener seriedad ante el pelirrosa era algo sencillo y a la vez complicado.

—En eso debió pensar antes de quererla casar— dijo serio. —Somos jóvenes, tengo muchas hormonas y Luce me ama, no es como que me denunciará si estamos juntos— intentó provocar al hombre. A ningún padre le gustaría saber que su adorada y única hija corría el riesgo de estar disponible para un chico lleno de hormonas.

—Confió en mi hija, en ti…— pensó. Natsu era hombre, tenía sus dudas. —No creo que le intentes hacer algo, digo, si lo haces, procura que venga un nieto en el primer intento— el pelirrosa miró al hombre con incredulidad. ¿Realmente acababa de escuchar aquello? ¿Pero qué diablos sucedía con ese hombre? —Por favor, llévate algo de ropa para Lucy, pero como ahora ella está por su cuenta, me temo que no tendrá de mi dinero.

…**.000….**

Acababa de ducharse y nuevamente poner una camisa de Natsu cuando tocaron la puerta. Cuando se había levantado estaba sola en la cama, lo hubo buscado en todo el apartamento pero no lo había encontrado, lo único que encontró fue el desayuno, Natsu le había hecho el desayuno.

—Ho…— guardó silencio tras abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la chica de cabellos blancos compañera de trabajo de Natsu.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Lisanna, avergonzada y sorprendida al ver el atuendo de la rubia. —No sabía que…— que vergüenza. Había ido a visitar al pelirrosa y se encontraba con aquella rubia, vistiendo una camisa de Natsu, con las doradas hebras que caían libremente sobres sus hombros y completamente sonrojada. —No quería molestar— se disculpó en voz baja para luego intentar marcharse.

—¡Espera!— la detuvo Lucy. —Te debo una disculpa, me comporté muy feo la otra vez— pidió avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, solamente estabas defendiendo a tu novio— le sonrió.

—No es mi novio. Te gusta Natsu— susurró la rubia y Lisanna se sonrojó completamente. —Yo lo amo— sintió las mejillas arder. —¡No puedo dártelo!— exclamó, sonrojada, asustada; no le gustaba que Natsu estuviese rodeado de otras chicas, no le gustaba.

Lisanna la miró con incredulidad, Lucy le acababa de prácticamente declarar la guerra y allí estaba, sin moverse, sin poder decirle nada, ni siquiera se había sentido molesta.

—No planeo robártelo, el…— se mordió el labio inferior. Natsu y Lucy tenían un vínculo demasiado especial, lo había visto, como Natsu la trataba, como se comportaba con ella, si bien el pelirrosa quería alejarla, el aura que implicaba para hacerlo era todo lo contrario.

—¿Quieres pasar?— la pregunta por la rubia la tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba que sabiendo lo que sentía por el pelirrosa la quisiese tener más cerca.

—Yo tenía que ir a visitar a Lucy— unas voces llamaron su atención.

La rubia estiró un poco el rostro fuera de la puerta y vio a los hermanos acercarse.

—Estoy aquí— la voz de la rubia interrumpió a los hermanos quienes detuvieron el caminar y la miraron, de arriba abajo hasta terminar en el fino rostro.

—¡Natsu, cabrón de mierda, sal de una puta vez!— fue el salvaje gritó de Jellal al ver el aspecto de la rubia.

Lisanna se sorprendió teniéndose que echarse hacia un lado para que el chico entrara al apartamento.

—¡Oh, pobre bebé!— el otro hermano se había acercado a la rubia y la había abrazado con fuerza. —Ese salvaje ha manchado a tan pura belleza— fingió llorar Mystogan.

La rubia se separó del chico y lo miró sin entender, Mystogan sonrió con picardía, se inclinó contra ella, buscando su oído y susurró.

—¡Pervertido!— chillo completamente sonrojada mientras salía corriendo hacia dentro del apartamento.

—¿Qué le sucedió?— preguntó Jellal saliendo del apartamento.

—No sé, se asustó cuando le dije lo hermosa que se veía— mintió con fingida inocencia.

—¡No puedo creer que Natsu le haya hecho eso a Lucy!— dijo apretando el puño.

—Ya, ya, hombre— palmó su hombro. —Fuimos bastantes ingenuos al pensar que Natsu se iba a resistir todo el tiempo— le dijo con desilusión.

Ambos hermanos suspiraron con resignación. Jellal levantó el rostro y finalmente notó a la peliblanca quien los miraba demasiado confundida.

—¿Tú eres?— preguntó el chico arqueando una ceja.

—Lisanna, mucho gusto— se presentó haciendo una reverencia.

—Un gusto, Jellal, él es Mystogan— se presentó.

—Un placer, Lisanna— se presentó el otro chico. —Nunca te había visto— se llevó una mano bajo la barbilla. —¿Lucy tiene una amiga y no nos ha dicho nada?— preguntó el chico mientras sentía como una vena palpitaba en su cien. —Creo que ya no somos los únicos— habló con resignación, soltando un suspiro y entrando al apartamento.

—¿Eres la chica de anoche?— preguntó un serio Jellal cuando su hermano entró al apartamento. Lisanna lo miró sin entender. —La que salió con Natsu— observó a la chica con atención cuando ésta se sonrojó, era bonita, bastante, pero Lucy era su amiga, Zeref le había texteado y dicho lo sucedido la noche anterior. —Ese pendejo de Natsu se está metiendo en muchos problemas— sonrió.

—¿Hablando de mi a mis espaldas?— desviaron la mirada y se encontraron con el pelirrosa, éste venía con unas maletas. —¿Lisanna?— preguntó.

—Hola— saludó la chica con una sonrisa.

—Ahora mismo me debato en darte un golpe o escuchar por qué Lucy lleva unas de tus camisas y tiene aspecto de que pasaron una muy feliz noche— la peliblanca miró con atención al pelirrosa quien tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

—Dormimos juntos— dijo con simpleza. —Y no, no es lo que esa cabeza pervertida está imaginando— continuó antes de que Jellal lo interrumpiese.

Unos gritos dentro del apartamento los obligó a entrar. La rubia se encontraba completamente cubierta con las sábanas mientras Mystogan la perseguía.

—¿Y esto se supone que sea?...— preguntó el pelirrosa con cara de poker.

—¡Natsu!— se detuvo de repente. —¡Llegaste!— corrió hacia él, pero mientras lo hacía, tropezó con las sábanas. Cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe, pues su cuerpo empezaba a caer, sin embargo, el golpe nunca llegó, algo tibio y musculoso detuvo su caída. —Lo…lo..siento— se disculpó al levantar el rostro y sonrojarse inmediatamente cuando su chocolate mirada se encontró con la verde del chico.

—Supongo que estás más tonta que de costumbre— señaló el pelirrosa, mirándola con atención. —No tienes fiebre— llevó una mano a su frente para comprobar su temperatura, pues estaba sonrojada. —No, no tienes— suspiró con alivio al deslizar unos de sus dedos por la pálida mejilla. La rubia se sonrojó aún más. —Ve a cambiarte— le ordenó, la observó y tomó la parte de las sábanas que estaba sobre su cabeza y le cubrió el rostro, desviando la mirada.

—¿Ya terminaste con tu escena de hermano preocupado?— interrumpió Jellal con una sonrisa. Los presentes habían observado la escena entre ambos chicos.

La rubia tomó torpemente las maletas y las arrastró hasta la habitación, cerrando la puerta para cambiarse.

—¿Por qué está Lucy aquí?— preguntó Mystogan con curiosidad.

—Se apareció anoche, toda mojada y desesperada— los chicos se miraron confundidos. —Jude la quiere casar— soltó.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó un sorprendido Jella.

—¿Cómo es que su padre la quiere casar cuando siempre ha querido que te cases con ella?— preguntó igualmente sorprendido.

—No, Igneel es el único interesado en casarnos— les dijo.

—Espero que no te hayas aprovechado— sonrió Jellal.

—No soy un pervertido— rodó los ojos. Decirles a ambos hermanos que en la mañana se hubo levantado con una erección porque la rubia se había frotado contra su entrepierna inocentemente y sin tener la mínima idea de lo que hacía, no estaba en sus planes. Jellal se divertiría de lo lindo y Mystogan simplemente sentiría lastima por que no pudo deshacerse de ese problema como era debido. Ponía las manos al fuego que si fuese unos de los dos, no terminarían en el baño atendiendo su problema cuando bastaba con aceptar a la rubia para resolverlo.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

Como veo que todos preguntan lo mismo sobre el rival, ya no contestaré preguntas sobre éste hasta que aparezca y se declare el rival.

**¿Natsu sufrirá?**

Esta pregunta es la repuesta para anónimo. La historia es lenta, habrá que esperar que todo pase a su tiempo, Natsu aún no puede sufrir cuando no ama a Lucy, Natsu si sufrirá en el futuro, pero no pidan a que ya empiece a sufrir cuando no se sabe lo que él siente.

_**himeji-chan:**_ Me refería a que supuestamente hay una historia como esa y no está escrita por mi, eso es lo que me comentaron.

Gracias por vuestros lindos reviews, espero que les guste este capítulo y lo disfruten.


	7. Sensaciones

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy Heartfilia__—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu Dragneel_**"—** plática telefónica.

—

—

**Herederos**

**Capítulo 7:** Sensaciones

—

—

Una semana, una semana y ya su vida había pasado de ser tranquila y sin inconveniente, a una llena de dificultades. El pelirrosa arqueó una ceja, fastidiado, molesto mientras tomaba las pequeñas bragas del suelo. Una jodida semana viviendo con él y se había convertido en una pesadilla, él era una especie de sirviente para Lucy, ella dejaba todo fuera de lugar.

—_¡No!— chilló la rubia cuando él intentó acostarse en su lado de la cama. —¡No volveremos a dormir juntos hasta casarnos!— dijo en un puchero. Natsu la observó como si se acababa de volver loca. Estaba cansado, quería dormir y esa tonta no lo dejaba._

—_¿Sí?— preguntó. Tomó una almohada, se acercó al closet y tomó unas sábanas. La rubia sonrió complacida. —Entonces saca tu trasero de mi cama y vete a la sala— sonrió cuando lo escuchó, pero la seriedad en el rostro masculino era letal, salvaje._

—_No hablas en serio— dijo ella pero se vio interrumpida cuando el pelirrosa se acercó a la cama, la tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a salir de la cama._

—_Sino vas a dormir conmigo, el mueble te espera, princesa— le dijo, dejando la sábana y la almohada en los brazos de la chica. —Apaga la luz cuando salga— fue todo lo que le dijo antes de meterse a la cama y arroparse._

Lucy llevaba una semana enojada por como la había tratado y obligado a dormir en el mueble, pero aquello era el colmo, no sabía que sucedía por la cabeza de esa mocosa malcriada, no era una linda escena entrar al cuarto de baño y encontrar toda la ropa interior sucia de la chica esparcida como pétalos de flores.

Había de diferentes colores, todas pequeñas y no evitó preguntarse mientras la recogía que como era posible que ella se metiese entre las pequeñas telas; Lucy era delgada, pero tenía curvas, no era plana ni con falta de trasero. Carajo

Arrugó la nariz cuando un suave olor a perfume llegó a su nariz. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué olían al perfume de Lucy las prendas cuando estaban sucias?

—¡Luce!— con prendas en manos salió del baño hasta la sala. Buscó a la rubia con la mirada y la divisó en la cocina, de espaldas. —¿Me puedes decir por qué dejaste tu ropa interior limpia en el baño?— quiso saber.

—Las dejé en la maleta y el perfume se quebró— siguió dándole la espalda.

—¿Por qué no la pusiste a lavar?— quiso saber.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior, tenía una semana viviendo con Natsu, no era nada comparado a lo que hubo imaginado, no sabía hacer nada y estaba segura que su presencia le fastidiaba al pelirrosa.

—No sé cómo— el susurró de la rubia lo desarmó. Mierda.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?— preguntó, dejando las prendas sobre el mueble.

—No quiero molestarte, mucho estás haciendo al permitirme vivir contigo.

—Y por eso la dejaste esparcida en el baño— suspiró.

Las lágrimas empezaron a mojar sus mejillas, deslizarse por estas y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no sollozar, no quería llorar otra vez.

—Luce— la llamó. Desde que había llegado de trabajar la rubia estaba allí, en la cocina mientras lavaba los platos, no lo había mirado al rostro. Al ver que la rubia no le respondía se acercó, algo le sucedía, Lucy no era así. Cerró el grifo de la llave, la obligó a mirarlo y se quedó sin aliento, tenía los ojos rojos, había estado llorando, y mucho. —¿Qué sucede, Luce?— quiso saber mientras la tomaba de los hombros cuando ella intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas. —¿Por qué lloras?— estaba preocupado, no entendía que sucedía con ella.

—Soy una inútil, no sé hacer nada, me caí en el baño por no secarlo como me dijiste y me caí en la mañ…— dijo entre sollozos.

—¿De dónde te caíste?— preguntó.

—….del…del…mueble…— sollozó. —…desde el lunes me he caído del mueble, no he dormido bien, me duele el cuerpo, en clases me quedo dormida, ayer me regañaron— desde que estaba durmiendo en el mueble, no había noche donde no se caía, todo le dolía.

—¡Tonta!— le gritó enojado. —¿Por qué no me dijiste?— pero la pelirubia se apartó de él de mala gana, se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró irritada.

—¡Porque sé que te molesto, que te fastidio, que solamente estoy aquí para fastidiarte!— chilló, cansada, ya estaba cansada de no recibir ni un poquito de atención por parte del pelirrosa, lo ama, estaba desesperada por que la voltease a ver. —¡Para ti soy una mocosa encaprichada, alguien que ni siquiera sabe lo que siente!— le señaló. —Pero te diré algo, Natsu Dragneel— tomó un respiro para llenarse los pulmones de aire y tragarse los sollozos. —Te amo, te amo tanto que me duele, me revienta por dentro que no me voltees a ver como mujer, me hierve la sangre cada vez que veo que sonríes con Lisanna, que la miras como si fueran cómplices y yo me tengo que quedar como tu amiga, la hermana que nunca tuviste pero encontraste— esto apenas lo dijo entre dientes, con rabia, le dolía, a pesar de todo había notado las miradas que Natsu y Lisanna se echaban, de nada le servía amarlo, él miraba a otra en sus propias narices.

—¿Y si te duele tanto por qué no te olvidas de mi?— abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar aquella repuesta tan fría y vacía de parte de Natsu. —¿Por qué no te arrancas lo que sientes por mi…— la bofetada fue fuerte, resonando en el lugar, la mejilla le ardió al momento mientras se sonrojaba rápidamente.

Se observaron, como si cada uno observara a su peor enemigo.

—Eres cruel— ya no lloraba, ahora temblaba de la furia, del enojo, de la frialdad del pelirrosa. —Uno no elige a quien amar…

—¡Sí!— rugió el pelirrosa. Estaba cansado de las niñerías de Lucy, si ella estaba cansada de él, no era la única, él estaba cansado de ella. —¡¿Qué sabes tú del amor?!— esta vez le tocó a él. —¡¿Qué sabe una niña caprichosa y mimada del amor?!— volvió a preguntar en un grito. —¡Nada, Luce, no sabes nada. No tienes idea de que es amar!— la rubia intentó retroceder pero no pudo, tras ella estaba el fregadero y counter. No había salida.

—¡Sí sé lo que es amar!— chilló, enfrentándolo.

—¿Sí?— preguntó mientras asentía. —¿Qué te hago en tus fantasías, Luce?— de repente el tono de la voz del chico cambió, fuerte, ronco y demandante. —¿No sabes lo que son fantasías, princesa?— la burla fue ronca y cruel. —¿No imaginas que te separo las piernas, tocándote sobre las bragitas hasta que te mojas?— el color subió con violencia a las mejillas femeninas y el pelirrosa explotó en una carcajada.

—¡No te rías, no tiene nada de gracioso lo que acabas de decir!— exclamó llena de vergüenza y con indignación. Natsu nunca le había hablado de aquella manera, nunca le había escuchado ese tono de voz tan fuerte, ronco, salvaje. Un violento hormigueo le recorrió el cuerpo, de repente le era difícil respirar y sentía como una brisa invisible soplaba sobre sus pechos, justamente sobre estos.

La mirada verde no se apartaba del incomodo rostro femenino, de repente la rubia pareció acalorada y terriblemente incomoda.

—El que ama, Luce, no ama como lo haces tú— por alguna razón la atmosfera había cambiado, ahora era íntima y acogedora, nada comparada a la anterior. —Habrías buscado la una y mil formas de que te besara, de que fuera tu novio— se inclinó sobre ella, observando sus sonrosados labios. —Cuando amas, Luce, amas con pasión, deseo, anhelo. Deseas siempre estar con esa persona, tenerla entres tus brazos, besarla, deseas hacerle el amor, tenerla en tu cama, bajo tu cuerpo, demostrarle lo mucho que la amas noche tras noche— la rubia lo miraba completamente sorprendida, sonrojada, las palabras de Natsu eran como viento fresco que le acariciaba la piel, algo único, intimo, un secreto. —Te conformas con decir que me amas, nadie en su sano juicio lo haría, iría a por más, tú no haces eso— terminó finalmente, dejando una muy sorprendida Lucy.

—N..N..a…tsu…— el pelirrosa la observo, sonriendo, una sonrisa que nunca antes le había visto, una sonrisa que envió un escalofrío tras su nuca y por primera vez tuvo miedo del chico que tenía enfrente. La mirada verde se deslizó de los ojos castaños, su boca, cuello, hasta la tela que cubría los pechos de la rubia. Lucy tenía pechos grandes. Gruñó y apartó la mirada.

—Lleva tu ropa interior al cesto de ropa sucia, y por Dios, Luce, no quiero ver más tus bragas por todo el lugar— le dijo con dientes apretados.

La atmosfera nuevamente volvía a ser tranquila pero no para la rubia, se sentía aturdida, confundido. Tragó, asintió e intentó alejarse rápidamente del pelirrosa, pero se detuvo.

—¿Quieres a Lisanna?— preguntó sin mirarlo, dándole la espalda.

El pelirrosa apretó los labios.

—Sí— aquella aceptación fue como un balde de agua fría para la rubia. No pudo moverse, no tuvo las fuerzas para hacerlo hasta segundos más tarde donde salió rápidamente a hacer lo que el pelirrosa le había ordenado.

Había querido darle un escarmiento a la rubia, asustarla, solamente asustarla, pero todo se había salido de control, Lucy no había estado asustada, la había hecho sonrojar, logrado que su pulso se acelerara y diablos, la había excitado, en vez de asustarla y lograr que le temiese había conseguido todo lo contrario, cuando había deslizado la mirada de su rojo rostro hasta sus pechos, se había quedado frío, la prueba de lo que había conseguido se apretaba suavemente contra la fina tela del top que la rubia llevaba.

Si hubiese sabido que sus palabras tendrían aquel efecto se había mordido la legua, pero diablos, como hubiese imaginado que esas simples y crudas palabras iban a sensibilizar a la rubia a tal extremo, por todos los cielos, era una chica de 17 años, en algún momento se tuvo que haber excitado, no? El pensamiento lo dejó frió, desarmado y completamente atónito. El simple hecho de pensar que la rubia nunca se hubiese excitado fue como una dura patada entre las piernas.

Lo ignoró, sacudió la cabeza, era mejor ignorar aquellos pensamientos, seguramente se estaba equivocando, Lucy seguramente ya había pasado por esa experiencia. ¿Por qué una parte de él quería que no? Una parte de él quería imaginar que le acababa de dar aquella nueva experiencia a la rubia, no alguien más. Rayos. Su mirada verde se deslizó hasta los platos recién lavados y quedó sorprendido; esa tonta se llamaba inútil cuando no lo era, había lavado platos.

—Yo…yo… lo siento— habló sonrojada, sorprendiendo al pelirrosa pues no la sintió regresar. A pesar que minutos atrás Natsu le confesaba que quería a Lisanna, no había dejado de sentir aquella nueva sensación sensible en su cuerpo, en su corazón.

—Cállate— la interrumpió, girando sobre sus talones y enfrentándola. —No tienes nada que sentir, he sido yo quien se ha comportado como una basura, Luce, no te tienes que disculpar por mí— tuvo deseos de llorar al escucharlo, sin embargo, no eran deseos de llanto triste. El pelirrosa la miró con atención, las cosas con Lucy siempre eran complicadas y ahora se estaban poniendo peores. —Eres una completa tonta— susurró acercándose a ella para abrazarla, pero la rubia retrocedió, nerviosa.

—¡N..o…no quiero que me abraces!— exclamó.

—Tonta— la tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia él, acercando sus cuerpos. —Cuando tu corazón late tan alocado y tu cuerpo se siente sensible, desea que yo esté muy cerca, solamente así te dejarás de sentir así— le susurró lentamente al oído. La rubia se sonrojó aún más, escondiendo el rostro entre el pecho del chico, respirando su olor, olía a colonia masculina. —¿Estás asustada?— continuó preguntando en un susurró, dejó una mano sobre la cintura de la rubia y sintió como ella se estremecía. Lucy asintió contra su pecho, nunca antes se había sentido así, nunca antes sintió a Natsu tan cerca, tan suyo.

El pelirrosa se separó un poco de ella segundos después, ambos se observaron, aquella mirada brillante y confundida de la rubia lo aturdió. ¿Por qué Lucy tenía que ser así? Tan inocente, ni siquiera era capaz de definir lo que sucedía por su cuerpo en aquellos momentos. Algo en su interior sonrió, era Lucy después de todo.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo con esos platos, Luce— susurró con una sonrisa, se inclinó contra ella y besó su frente lentamente. —No vuelvas a decir que eres inútil cuando todo lo que necesitas es conocer las cosas— la miró amenazante y con una mueca en la boca. —Sino voy a zurrarte— la amenazó con cara de poker.

La rubia lo empujó rápidamente, avergonzada.

—¡Pervertido!— chilló sonrojada.

El pelirrosa sintió una vena latir en la frente, su mirada verde se oscureció y la observó.

—¿Pervertido?— preguntó. —Ni siquiera sabes que es ser un pervertido— no evitó decir aquello con tono malicioso, tono el cual ella claramente ignoró. Lo acusaba de pervertido y ella era quien estaba sensible. Mujeres. —Vamos, te enseñaré a meter ropa a lavar— se encogió de hombros, le dio la espalda y se alejó.

…**.000….**

—Es tan guapo— susurraba Levy al ver como el hombre terminaba de tomarse la taza de café que había ordenado minutos atrás.

—¿Te gusta ese señor?— preguntó Lisanna quien la había escuchado. —Está muy mayor— frunció las cejas, observando al hombre.

—No está mayor, es maduro, conoce la vida— ignoró el comentario de su amiga.

—Parece de unos 30, tú tienes 17, es un viejo para ti— volvió a decir la albina. —Seguramente hasta esté casado..

—Se llama Gajeel Redfox y tiene 29 años— ambas chicas observaron a Juvia quien se acercaba al mostrador.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?— preguntó con interés Levy.

—Porque es gerente en Phantom Lord— dijo simplemente.

—¿Qué hacías en un strip club?— preguntó Lisanna.

—¡Porque Juvia tiene que hacer cualquier cosa para que Gray-sama la mire!— al decir aquello su mirada fue cubierta por llamas. —¡Esa rubia desabrida no me lo quitará!— les advirtió.

—Creo que confundiste las cosas— rió Levy. —Ella apenas voltea a mirar a Gray y es cuando él se le acerca, él es que la busca.

—¡Lo tiene embrujado!— chilló la peliazul llamando la atención de los clientes. —Juvia no perderá contra ella, esto es la guerra— dijo con voz macabra.

—Juvia— una voz baja, oscura y fría hiso a la peliazul sudar frío.

—E…Erza-san— tragó al mirar sobre su hombro y ver a la aterradora Erza.

Mientras las chicas veían como Erza perseguía a la peliazul, tres clientes entraban por la puerta de cristal. Era domingo en la noche, Natsu ya había salido de turno y Gray tuvo libre aquel día.

—Son amigos de Natsu— susurró la albina a la peliazul al reconocer a los chicos. Había uno de cabellos negros y dos de cabellos azules.

—Entonces él no es el único guapo— dio Levy. —¿Los atenderás?— preguntó.

—No, mejor tú, creo que no les caigo bien— los chicos peliazul se habían portado bien con ella el domingo pasado, al pelinegro no lo había tratado, pero si había notado el cariño que aquellos chicos le tenían a la rubia.

—Entonces aquí es donde trabaja Natsu— susurró el moreno observando el lugar, su oscura mirada se detuvo en el mostrador, justo sobre la peliblanca. —Ella es…— reconoció a aquella chica, era la de la cita de su primo.

—Sí, al parecer trabaja aquí— dijo Mystogan.

—¿Lucy lo sabe?— apartó la mirada de la chica y volvió a observar a los chicos.

—Sí, de hecho, el otro domingo ella fue a visitar a Natsu y Lucy estaba allí— continuó Mystogan.

—Habrá que pensar en algo si Nat lastima a Lucy— dijo con malicia el moreno. —¿A ti que te sucede?— preguntó observando a Jellal, éste no había hablado.

Ambos chicos observaron por donde mirada el peliazul y se encontraron con una pelirroja.

…**.000….**

—Entra a la cama— ordenó.

—Pero…— intentó negarse pero el pelirrosa la tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ella, obligándola a terminar sobre él.

—Ya hemos dormido juntos— le dijo con simpleza.

—Pero aún no estamos casados— susurró. —Luego no querrás casarte— Natsu rodó los ojos al escucharla. Exagerada.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con dormir juntos?

—Solamente las parejas comparten cama— dijo en un puchero.

—También los amigos y hermanos, Luce— le dijo. —Las parejas comparten cama cuando tienen intimidad, tú y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación— le recordó.

La rubia suspiró, dejando escapar el aliento con lentitud por los labios, miró al pelirrosa, desde la tarde, luego de la discusión lo sentía diferente, Natsu se había comportado como nunca con ella, le había enseñado como meter la ropa a lavar, como separarla y en que siclos de lavado la tenía que meter. No pensaba que Natsu tenía aquellos conocimientos, siempre pensó que él no sabía nada de eso, el pelirrosa tenía la misma clase de vida que ella; heredero de cuna y con servicio disponible en su casa. Su mirada chocolate se deslizó de los ojos verdes hasta la boca del chico, se sonrojó, nunca antes había imaginado a Natsu besándola, sentir como sería si sus labios se encontraran, aquel día, desde su discusión en la cocina, no dejaba de imaginar cómo sería un beso de Natsu.

Tragó con fuerza, incomodo al ver como la rubia lo miró, como su rostro se sonrojó y como deslizó la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndoselos. Giró con la rubia para dejarla en su lado de la cama, le dio la espalda y se acomodó al otro lado. Lucy estaba malentendiendo todo.

—Gracias— su cuerpo se puso en alerta cuando la rubia lo abrazó por la espalda. —Eres muy lindo conmigo, Natsu— escondió el rostro en la espalda del chico. —Te amo mucho.

La escuchó en silencio, llevó una mano y tomó la de ella que estaba en su cintura y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Eres una tonta, Luce— susurró y sonrió cuando ella mordió su espalda sobre la tela de la camiseta del pijama. —Pero no dejaré que te lastimen, no vas a casarte con quien no ames— prometió.

—¿Y contigo?— preguntó sonrojada, mirando la espalda del chico.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?— preguntó en un susurro.

—¡Si!— exclamó, feliz, segura y muy sonrojada mientras lo abrazaba más, haciendo que sus pechos se aplastaran contra la espalda del pelirrosa.

—¿Y si yo no quiero?— ignóralo, era mejor ignorar como la inocente chica tras su espaldas de apretaba a él, haciéndolo sentir completamente sus pechos.

—Te obligo— le dijo en un puchero.

Natsu sonrió.

—Vamos a dormir, Luce— dijo segundos después.

Ningunos de los dos volvió a hablar, la rubia se quedó dormida rápidamente, la respiración cálida y pausada sobre su espalda se lo decía, sin embargo, él no podía cerrar los ojos. Estaba lleno de sensaciones, justo como la rubia, aquel día se había acercado a Lucy de una forma que nunca quiso y aunque le dijo que quería a Lisanna, el corazón de la rubia no se había entristecido, claro, le había dicho algo con la boca pero demostraba lo contrario, seguía demostrándole que solamente quería la felicidad de ella

_**Continuará**_

* * *

¿Tan rápido? Sí, es que estoy emocionada y estoy escribiendo rápido los capítulos y si escribo rápido actualizo rápido. xDD

Aclaro por si las dudas: La ropa interior de Lucy no estaba sucia, se le derramó el perfume en la maleta sobre algunas bragas.

**Guest**: Hola, bienvenid . Esta historia no tocará tan profundo al Jerza, aunque me encanta la pareja, pero te invito a leer "**Yo no soy mala**" tendrá mucho Jerza y están como segunda pareja. "**Trampas de Amor**" tengo tanta mala suerte con mis historias de SCC que siempre que menciono algo sucede algo; pero esa historia, definitivamente no la dejaré abandona. Yo moriría feliz si fuera Erza con esos 3 xDDD

**¿Acnalogia es hermano de Igneel?**

Sí, es su hermano.


	8. Sensible

**fNatsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy Heartfilia__—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu Dragneel_**"—** plática telefónica.

—

—

**Herederos**

**Capítulo 8:** Sensible

—

—

—¡Natsu!— el chillido de la rubia casi lo obliga a escupir el jugo que acababa de tomar. —¡Natsu!— volvió a chillar.

El pelirrosa suspiró, no se molestó en levantarse e ir a ver que se le ofrecía.

—¡Natsu!— giró el rostro y se encontró con la rubia tras él.

Estaba desayunando, ya estaba vestido para ir al colegio y Lucy no, no tenía problemas para levantarse, pero la rubia tardaba en arreglarse, y ni entendía porqué, no se maquillaba o cosas así.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó con tranquilidad mientras daba una mordida a su tostada.

—Ayúdame— gimoteó, amenazando con llorar.

—Ven— dijo dejando la tostada en el plato. La rubia se acercó con una sonrisa, llevaba una peinilla en la mano y en la otra una liga.

Tenían dos semanas ya viviendo juntos, y en esas dos semanas había descubierto cosas de la rubia que no conocía. La rubia dormía abrazada a una almohada, y como en la cama solamente había dos, dormía abrazada a él, se movía mucho mientras dormía y ahora, se encontraba en los días del mes de la mujer, no le salían las cosas bien según ella, le daba asco ir al baño e intentaba hacerlo lo menos que le fuera posible.

—Siéntate— le ordenó para que se sentara sobre su pierna. Ella se sonrojó pero lo obedeció. —¿Realmente no te sabes peinar cuando tienes la regla?— preguntó divertido mientras la peinaba.

—Baka— susurró sonrojada.

—¿Sabes que todo es mental, no?

—No lo es.

Natsu sonrió, recogiéndole el cabello en una coleta con el lazo. Había descubierto que la rubia estaba en esos días cuando recogía la ropa para lavar, ella había intentado lavar a mano unas de las bragas las cuales había manchado por no tener toallas sanitarias. Se había ofrecido a irle a comprar aquello, pero Lucy se hubo sonrojado tanto que pensó que sangraría por la nariz, lo acusó de pervertido y luego fue ella a comprarlas.

—¿Estás sensible?— terminó de peinarla, inclinó el rostro hasta acercar los labios al cuello de la rubia y sopló aire caliente. Lucy se puso rápidamente de pie, con el rostro caliente como fuego.

—¡¿Qué haces?!— preguntó en un grito, llevándole una mano al lugar donde el pelirrosa había soplado.

—Nunca sabía cuándo tenías la regla, quería confirmar algo— dijo simplemente.

La rubia lo miró llena de vergüenza y con el latente y visible sonrojo en sus mejillas. Quería que la tierra se la tragara, el chico que amaba ahora sabía cuando estaba en esos incomodos días. El pelirrosa no volvió a decirle nada, observó cuando la rubia se sentó en la mesa y empezaba a comer su desayuno.

Lucy no le habló, ni cuando salieron del apartamento ni cuando se detuvieron en la parada a la espera del autobús, no entendía porqué se enojaba, era algo normal del cuerpo femenino, óvulos que no encontraban fertilización el cuerpo los expulsaba, las mujeres hacían mucho escándalo por algo normal. Aquella mañana el autobús estaba lleno, demasiadas personas, y para mala suerte, cuando subieron, Lucy se había separado de él, y la había perdido de vista.

—Aquí, señorita— le dijo un hombre con amabilidad.

La rubia se sostuvo de los barrotes, era incomodo, siempre iba sentada al lado de Natsu, ahora estaba de pie y los barrotes estaban muy altos, obligándola a estirarse. Cuando el autobús se puso en marcha tuvo que sostenerse fuerte, su vida había cambiado en las últimas dos semanas, su padre la había dejado completamente sola, ni siquiera una llamada, lo único que tenía era su teléfono celular, tenía que tomar el transporte público, poner sus manos donde otros colocaban las suyas llenas de gérmenes. Suspiró, resignada, no se quejaba del todo, siempre estaba al lado de Natsu, ahora estaban más cerca.

Sintió como alguien se ponía tras su espalda, agarrándose del mismo barrote del cual ella se sostenía, el autobús frenó fuertemente y el cuerpo tras ella se pegó demasiado a su espalda, asustándola. Ni siquiera podía voltear el rostro para ver de quien se trataba y ordenarle que se alejara de ella. Cuando sintió como una mano se posaba en unos de sus muslos, su corazón se detuvo.

—_¡Natsu!—_ gritó mentalmente. Aquella persona empezó a subir su mano por su desnudo muslo, amenazando con introducirla bajo su falda y entonces, le pisó fuertemente el pie.

—Puta— le gruñó el hombre en voz baja cerca del oído, asustándola. —Te follaré aquí mismo por puta— le prometió

Su corazón golpeó duramente contra su pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, esto nunca le hubiese sucedido si se habría quedado al lado de Natsu. De repente alguien tomó fuertemente la mano del hombre quien buscó quien hubo tomado su mano con semejante fuerza y hecho que no lograra su cometido. La mirada del hombre se encontró con una oscurecida verde. Natsu.

Observó a la rubia quien estaba asustada, los ojos cerrados y temblaba; luego, volvió a mirar al sujeto, apretándole la mano fuertemente.

—Suélteme, por favor— suplicó el hombre pero el pelirrosa no lo hiso, apretó más su agarre sobre los dedos del hombre hasta sentir como algo crujía, luego, solamente luego lo soltó.

—La vuelves a tocar y eres hombre muerto— amenazó el chico. El hombre asintió con miedo, y se alejó. —Luce— se colocó tras ella, apoyó la barbilla en unos de sus hombros.

La rubia soltó su agarre, giró sobre sus talones y abrazó fuertemente al chico. Natsu tuvo que sostenerse fuerte cuando ella rodeó su cintura y escondió el rostro en su pecho.

—Shhhh— dejó su mano libre sobre sus cabellos. —No vuelvas a alejarte de mi— la regañó.

Siempre se enojaba cuando alguien intentaba hacerle algo a la rubia, pero en aquellos momentos era un enojo mucho peor, su interior era un mar de sensaciones desagradables, de una y mil formas en la que podía hacer a aquel maldito pagar, cuando había divisado a la rubia y aquel hombre a su espalda, con unas de sus manos sobre unos de sus pálidos muslos, todo a su alrededor se había tornado rojo, como fuego caliente capaz de asesinar a cualquiera.

La rubia levantó el rostro, sus llorosos ojos se encontraron con los verdes de él. Natsu estaba enojado, lo veía en sus ojos, lo sentía en su cuerpo mientras lo abrazada.

—…y…yo…— hipó en un sollozo.

—Cállate— le pidió. Apretó su mano contra el barrote y se inclinó un poco sobre ella, lo suficiente para que sus rostros estén cerca y a la misma altura. —Si ese bastardo te habría hecho algo lo mataría— con su mano libre limpió las húmedas mejillas de la rubia. —Si intentas a separarte de mí nuevamente, tendrás problemas— ella asintió y él besó con suavidad su frente.

…**.000….**

—¿Un trabajo?— preguntaba la peliblanca a rubia quien asintió.

—Sí, no puedo dejar a Natsu con toda la responsabilidad— dijo segura, llevándose una mano bajo la barbilla.

—No sé, Lucy, no tengo ni idea de que pudieras hacer— dijo pensativa.

Necesitaba un trabajo, necesitaba ayudar a Natsu con los gastos, no quería ser una carga, quería que el pelirrosa se sintiese orgulloso de ella.

—Bueno, ya pensaremos en algo. La semana que viene es mi cumpleaños, quiero hacer una fiesta— le dijo.

—No creas que se me olvidó, te tendré un hermoso regalo— le prometió.

—Te veo mañana, me tengo que ir— se despidió rápidamente de ella para luego alejarse.

—¡Cana!— llamó la rubia al ver a la castaña, iba de salida.

—Hola— saludó la chica.

—¿Estás enojada?— por alguna razón cana y Ángel no se llevaban, eran enemigas y nunca supo porqué.

—Nada que ver, Lucy, es como que siempre andas con Ángel, no quiero que se moleste porque te vea hablando conmigo.

—¡Pero si eres mi amiga!— dijo en un puchero.

Conocía a Lucy primero que Ángel, para su mala suerte, Lucy pensaba que Ángel era una buena persona, pero ella sabía que era una hipócrita de primera, Ángel se había acercado a la fuerza a Lucy, con la única intención de estar cerca de Natsu, pues Lucy era como la hermanita del pelirrosa, Ángel había pensado que si se la ganaba a ella, se ganaba a Natsu, pero todo le salió mal, ni ella o los chicos tardaron en ver las verdaderas intenciones de la albina.

—Por eso— sonrió Cana. —¿Me acompañas a comprar algo?— le preguntó. —Te dejo en casa del novio— la rubia se sonrojó al escucharla y Cana sonrió aún más y la tomó del brazo para tirar de ella.

…**.000….**

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó con curiosidad, mirando a la cama donde estaba la pelirrubia. En todo el día luego del colegio Lucy no se había aparecido por Fairy Tail, cosa extraña, pues desde que trabajaba allí siempre iba, se quedaba en una mesa, observándolo, tomando algo y luego regresaban juntos, cuando vivía en con su padre llamaba a su chofer para que la fuese a recoger y ahora que vivían juntos se iban a casa los dos.

—¿Te gusta?— le preguntó con una sonrisa al mostrarle la pulsera.

El pelirrosa arqueó una ceja, Lucy no usaba prendas tan llamativas y por supuesto, cuando hubo ido por ropa en su casa, no había tomado aquella pulsera.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?— vio como ella se paraba sobre el colchón con una sonrisa.

—Lo compré— dijo con una risita mientras se bajaba de la cama y se acercaba a él.

—¿Con qué dinero?

—Fui a un lugar donde se dejan cosas a cambio de dinero— el pelirrosa la miró, incrédulo.

—¿Fuiste a una casa de empeño?— preguntó sorprendido. La rubia asintió. —¡¿Qué empeñaste y por qué hiciste esa santa estupidez?!— exclamó.

—Mi celular— la sonrisa de la rubia desapareció al ver el rostro del chico.

—¡Pero te has vuelto loca!— gritó. —¿Por qué diablos hiciste algo así?

—Necesitaba dinero para comprarle un regalo a Ángel— Natsu pestañeó, su dura mirada pasó a ser una de incredulidad.

—¿Pero te has vuelto loca?—preguntó, incrédulo. —¿Empeñaste tu celular para comprarle algo a la zorra esa?— la rubia arrugó el entrecejo, enojada.

—¡No le llames así!— le reclamó en un puchero.

—Es una zorra y tú una tonta en confiar en ella. Mañana mismo iremos a buscar tu celular— dicho aquello le dio la espalda, se quitó la camisa por el cuello y dejó su torso desnudo.

La rubia observó al chico. Natsu tenía los músculos necesarios para su edad y quizás más; era alto, delgado pero no flacucho, cuerpo musculoso y espalda ancha.

—¿Ya comiste?— preguntó dando media vuelta, dejándola ver su torso desnudo. La rubia negó con la cabeza, imposible de pronunciar palabra alguna. —Traje fetuccine con camarones.

—_Quiero fetuccine con muchos camarones—_ recordó lo que le hubo pedido al pelirrosa la noche anterior. Natsu siempre era atento con ella. —¡Natsu!— se acercó y lo abrazó, fuerte, apretándose completamente a su cuerpo. El cuerpo del pelirrosa estaba caliente, olía a harina, canela y aún conservaba la colonia masculina. —Hueles rico— susurró con la cabeza sobre su desnudo pecho.

—No puedo oler rico, Luce, estaba trabajando— posó una mano sobre la rubia melena y la chica levantó el rostro mientras su barbilla se apoyaba contra su pecho.

—Hueles rico— infló las mejillas. —Me gusta como hueles; canela, harina y tu colonia— sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse de color rosa.

—Cuando tienes la regla estás muy sensible— le dijo con una sonrisa, frotando su cabello como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

Se observaron durante unos segundos, ella lo tenía abrazado de la cintura, con la barbilla sobre su pecho mientras él mantenía la mano sobre sus cabellos.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó al ver con la atención que lo miraba.

—Me gusta estar más contigo— confesó con las mejillas encendidas.

—¿No te gustaba?— arqueó una ceja.

—Sí— asintió. —Pero desde que peleamos me gusta estar más cerca de ti— se mojó los labios con la punta de la lengua, obligando al pelirrosa a no apartar la mirada de aquel gesto.

—Entonces eres masoquista— sonrió. —¿Si te trato mal querrás estas más cerca de mi?— preguntó divertido. La rubia se sonrojó aún más y él quiso reír. —No sabía que eras de esas, Luce— susurró, inclinándose contra ella para acercarse a su rostro.

Ambos se observaron. La rubia contuvo el aliento cuando sintió el caliente aliento del pelirrosa justo sobre sus labios, estaban tan cerca. Algo en su cuerpo se agitó, justo como hubo sucedido cuando discutieron, sintió un cosquilleo que corría desde sus pies hasta sus pechos, como aquella vez. Cerró los ojos levantando más los labios, una invitación silenciosa la cual sorprendió al pelirrosa.

—Luce…— su voz fue baja, rocan y tormentosa. Por primera vez la rubia le hacía aquella clase de invitación, los ojos cerrados, su rosada boca a muy escasos centímetros de él, de su boca. —No puedo besarte, Luce— la besó con una desgarradora lentitud en la mejilla, tomándose su tiempo en besar la sonrojada piel y el corazón de la rubia se regocijó de felicidad; aquel beso sobre su mejilla fue dulce, íntimo y agradable.

A pesar que el pelirrosa la acababa de rechazar, no podía controlar los golpeteos de su corazón o apartar los brazos de alrededor de su cintura. Natsu no se había separado de su mejilla, sus cálidos labios seguían sobre su piel y su caliente aliento la acariciaba. Definitivamente, aquello no era un rechazo, su corazón no lo sentía como tal, lo único que sentía era que Natsu se estaba encargando de poner una barrera entre los dos que cuando bajaba la guardia, se derretía y se convertía en algo cálido y agradable.

—Te amo— susurró con voz risueña cuando el pelirrosa se incorporó, nuevamente dejando una mano sobre sus cabellos. —Te amo mucho, Natsu— sonrojada, escondió el rostro entre el pecho del chico y dejó un pequeño beso, obligando al pelirrosa a dejar escapar el aliento por la boca, tensándose completamente.

—Acabo de rechazar besarte y dices que me amas, eres una tonta, Luce— ella levantó la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Verdes confusos y chocolates llenos de amor y ternura.

—Porque sé que solamente me besarás cuando me ames— sonrió.

El pelirrosa la miró confundido.

—Eres tonta— señaló al llevar sus manos a sus mejillas y toquetear la pálida y sonrosada piel.

—Te prometo que cuando me ame no te dejaré ir— prometió, feliz, contenta.

—¿Y si eres tú la que te vas?— la pregunta fue tan seria que interrumpió la felicidad de la rubia. Lucy lo miró confundida. ¿Por qué ella se iba a querer ir del lado de Natsu? Él era lo que todo quería, lo amaba, y justo cuando pensó que no lo podía amar más, cuando pensaba que su amor no le llegaría, discuten y todo se hace más intenso, mucho más fuerte y especial, ya no solamente lo sentía su corazón, hasta su cuerpo se sentía ligero y sensible cuando estaba cerca de Natsu.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Porque hoy te gustan unos zapatos de tacones, vez otros nuevos en alguna revista y ya olvidas los viejos— aquel comentario hizo que la rubia lo soltara, completamente indignada.

—¿Dices que no te amo de verdad?— el sonrojo y la mirada tierna habían quedado en segundo plano. —¿Qué clase de persona piensas que soy?— preguntó indignada. Quizás tenía muchos defectos, quizás no era la chica que Natsu no merecía, pero que dudara de su amor, nunca, nunca lo iba a permitir.

—Solamente digo lo que hacen las chicas de tu edad, Luce. Hoy puedes decir que me amas, dentro de algún tiempo dirás que amas a otro— dijo simplemente.

—¡No quiero hablar contigo, eres un pedazo de arrogante!— de repente el buen humor y ambiente que los había rodeado se había ido por el drenaje. Le dio la espalda, que no viese su enojado y decepcionado rostro. ¿Cómo ese tonto dudaba de su amor? Llevaba una vida enamorada de él, no era algo que podía cambiar y tampoco quería hacerlo.

—Dime algo, Luce— ella lo miró sobre el hombro, encontrándose a un muy serio Natsu. —¿Qué harías si logras lo que deseas? ¿Qué harías si me enamorara de ti y tú luego de un tiempo dejas de sentir lo mismo?— la pregunta lejos de calmarla lo que hizo fue enfurecerla, giró sobre sus hombros, enfrentándolo nuevamente con los ojos llameante de enojo.

—Eso no sucedería ni aunque volviera a nacer, y aún si volviese a nacer me volvería a enamorar de ti— su determinación dejó al pelirrosa sin aliento. —Pueden haber miles y miles de chicos y al único que mi corazón miraría sería a ti— decía de mala gana.

Se miraron, cada uno retándose y luego de unos minutos Natsu sonrió, sonrisa que la desarmó y confundió.

—Sí, cuando tienes la regla estás muy sensible— sonrió, se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación

Quedó sola en la habitación, indignada, confundida. ¿Cómo era que amaba tanto a ese tonto? Se preguntó y al instante tuvo la repuesta cuando su corazón golpeteó feliz contra su pecho. Tonto y frío, su corazón siempre latería por él, por Natsu, su Natsu y ella se encargaría de que el de él latiese por ella, solamente por ella.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

El capítulo era para el viernes/sábado, lo sé, pero empecé a trabajar el sábado y ya no tuve tiempo de subirlo, en mi otra historia avisé que iría más pausadas las actualizaciones, lo mismo para con esta, serán más lentas pero no temáis que las terminaré.

Me comentaron sobre mezclar los personajes de RV para con la historia, os digo, no es lo que tengo en mente, si me decido a escribir con personajes mezclados, sería cambiar lo que ya tengo escrito, no puedo cambiar los capítulos que ya tengo escritos porque no encajarían con los que ya he subido. El mismo review me pregunta quien le gusta a Mystogan, la historia no tiene parejas secundarias, apenas y forzada tendrán mención, pero nada que te diga exactamente sobre otras parejas fuera del NaLu, no me gusta el agregar mucho parejas en este fandom, son demasiadas y se desvía mucho uno de la principal y no es lo que pretendo.


	9. ¿Cuál es tu sabor?

**fNatsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy Heartfilia__—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu Dragneel_**"—** plática telefónica.

—

—

**Herederos**

**Capítulo 9:** ¿Cuál es tu sabor?

—

—

—¡Pero quiero trabajar!— chilló la rubia. —Puedes hablar con esa chica, Erza, y puedo también trabajar contigo— por más que intentaba concentrarse, Lucy no lo dejaba.

—No es trabajo para ti, Luce, no sabrías que hacer— dijo dejando el cuaderno en la mesita. Mañana finalmente sería el examen de admisión para la universidad, dentro de un mes terminaría el año escolar y él se graduaría para poder entrar a la universidad.

—Entonces esto— sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de los jeans y se la entregó. El pelirrosa arqueó una ceja. —Ayer cuando regresaba me encontré con un señor, dijo que podría ser modelo, que era muy linda— dijo emocionada.

—¿Eres estúpida?— se puso de pie.

—¡Claro que no!— gritó indignada.

—Debes de serlo cuando le crees a un desconocido y aceptas su tarjeta— tiró la tarjeta sobre el mueble e intentó acercarse a la cocina pero la rubia lo detuvo.

—Voy a trabajar como modelo, te guste o no— dijo con seguridad.

—No vas a trabajar como modelo— dijo serio.

—¿Por qué no?— rebatió.

—Porque no te vas a desnudar frente a una cámara.

—No me voy a desnudar, dice que es modelo de ropa, no de ropa interior— le dijo al cruzarse de brazos. El pelirrosa la observó, Lucy era tan ingenua.

—No se me da la gana, Luce, vives en mi casa, te doy de comer y pago todas tus necesidades, no serás modelo y punto— dijo con dureza, no le importaba tenerla como responsabilidad, pero si quería que se sacara esa estúpida idea de la cabeza, tenía que jugar sucio. —¿Puedo saber quién diablos te metió esa idea en la cabeza? No creo que sea cosa de ahora.

—Ángel, ella me dice que debo ayudarte con los gastos— dijo apenada.

Claro, Ángel, Lucy nunca consideraría la posibilidad de ser modelo, ella era penosa y reservada, no le iba a gustar estar frente a una cámara.

—Dile a tu amiguita que se meta en sus asuntos— caminó hacia la cocina.

—Sé que son muchos gastos— lo siguió. —¿Dónde está tu celular? Lo llevaste a ese lugar donde fuimos a buscar el mío para que te dieran dinero, vi el recibo en tu cajón.

—Esos no son asuntos tuyos— cortó.

—¡¿Por qué no?!— preguntó desesperada. —¡Vivimos juntos, estamos juntos!

—No te equivoques, Luce, no estamos juntos— sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus parpados, había pensado que estaban más juntos, más cerca, pero Natsu nuevamente había colocado aquella pared entre los dos.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó en un susurro apartándose las lágrimas de las mejillas. —¿Por qué nuevamente eres tan frío conmigo?— estaba dolida, su corazón dolía.

—No me molestes, Luce, tengo que estudiar para mañana— Y justo como le pidió, la rubia no volvió a molestarlo, el resto de la tarde Lucy se la pasó en la habitación, leyendo.

Cuando entró a la habitación, Lucy estaba dormida, su melena rubia estaba esparcida por la almohada, estaba boca arriba mientras su rostro estaba echado hacia un lado. Se acercó lentamente, inclinándose un poco y pudo divisar los rastros casi secos de las lágrimas derramadas. La convivencia con Lucy se hacía cada vez más pesada e insoportable, ya tenía casi cuatros semanas viviendo con él y aquella última semana había descubierto el error que había cometido mientras permitía no solamente que viviese con él, sino abrazarla mientras dormían; parecían una pareja, lo único que les hacía falta era tener sexo.

Sintió como la cama se hundía a su lado, se movió más hacia la punta del lado donde dormía, evitando contacto con Natsu. La observó, algo se movió en sus entrañas cuando aún dormida la rubia se alejó de él, evitando contacto entre ambos.

—Luce…— susurró con voz ronca. —Lo siento mucho, Luce— levantó una mano pero no se atrevió a tocarla. Al vivir con Lucy le estaba costando mucho más de lo que imaginaba mantener el margen, no era lo mismo tenerla cerca en el colegio o fuera de este a que tenerla cerca en la intimidad del apartamento, nada era igual, nada.

La mañana llegó nublada, siempre llovía para esa temporada del año, faltaba poco para salir de vacaciones; Lucy empezaría su último año en el colegio luego de pasar las materias y él empezaría la universidad al ser aceptado. Ambos desayunaron en silencio, ninguno se dijo nada o se dio los buenos días, solamente comieron y para sorpresa del pelirrosa, cuando salieron del apartamento se encontró con los hermanos, Jellal y Mystogan lo habían pasado a recoger; era un examen de 8 horas en la universidad.

—Buena suerte, chicos— les dijo la rubia cuando la dejaron en la entrada del colegio.

—¿Están enojados?— preguntó curioso Mystogan al poner nuevamente el auto en marcha cuando se despidieron.

—Discutimos— susurró.

—Pensé que las cosas estaba bien— dijo Jellal.

—Ángel le está llenando la cabeza de que necesita trabajar para ayudar en los gastos— suspiró con frustración.

—¿Y no es verdad?— preguntó con cuidado. —Tuviste que empeñar tu celular. Lucy no es tonta y sabe que necesitas dinero, Natsu— volvió a decir Mystogan.

—Y con eso que no quieres aceptar nuestra ayuda, lo complicas más— acusó el otro hermano.

—Si acepto su ayuda, Igneel me joderá el resto de mi vida— dijo.

—Si tu orgullo no deja que tus mejores amigos te ayuden con algo de dinero, deberías reclamar tu herencia— de tuvo el auto en una luz roja y observó a su amigo por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Por qué no le dices que la quieres?— preguntó Jellal. —Sé que has intentado de todo para alejarla, Natsu, pero nadar contra la corriente es difícil y no creo que Lucy te estará esperando toda la vida. Tienes que ser claro con ella, y hablo de ser claro en lo que sientes, no en lo que le quieres hacer creer que sientes— comentó.

—Lo he jodido demasiado— aceptó luego de pensar unos segundos. En su lucha por alejar a Lucy, la había lastimado, no quería hacerlo, pero había pensado que era lo mejor.

—Como si eso ha hecho que ella se aleje de ti— le dijo Mystogan. —Pensaba que se habían acercado más, pero esta semana ha sido complicada entre ambos— y era que tanto él como su hermano habían notado como de estar unidos, aquella semana por razón inexplicable se habían alejado, bueno, no inexplicable, Natsu había estado saliendo con Lisanna a las espaldas de Lucy.

…**.000….**

El examen de ingreso había sido pesado, no por el contenido, sino por las horas que había que invertir. Mystogan había llamado a la rubia cuando salieron, ésta los había felicitado pero no había pedido hablar con él. Se había ido al trabajo, ya tenía dos horas de empezar su turno y Lucy no había atravesado la puerta de cristal como siempre lo hacía.

—¿Modelo?— preguntó Levy.

—Sí, me dieron esta tarjeta y llamé, iré mañana, me convertiré en modelo para Gray-sama— dijo una emocionada Juvia.

—¿Eres estúpida?— preguntó Gray con cara de póker.

—Gray-sama es tan cruel con Juvia.

—Ten cuidado, Juvia. Escuché que hay unos hombres reclutando chicas tontas. Una en la escuela intentaron abusarla— dijo la peliazul.

Al pelirrosa se quedó frío al escuchar esto.

—Tendrías que ser muy estúpida para caer en un truco tan sucio y viejo— susurró Gray.

Sí, él conocía a alguien lo suficientemente estúpida como para caer en ese viejo truco a pesar que se lo hubiese dicho.

—En mi escuela también escuché algo, solamente que la chica la encontraron muy tarde— habló Erza.

—¿Sabes dónde es?— preguntó de repente Natsu a Levy.

—No, no se quedan en el mismo lugar, cuando la policía fue al lugar ya no estaban.

—Yo tengo la dirección, no están muy lejos— dijo Juvia.

—Dámela— demandó el pelirrosa.

Segundos más tardes cuando Juvia le dio la dirección al chico éste salía corriendo del lugar al dejar el delantal.

—¿Y a éste que mosca le picó?— preguntó Gray. —Se va del trabajo así sin más, qué se cree ese riquito.

Conocía a alguien bastante estúpida y tonta como para caer en esa trampa. Lucy. Era una tonta, seguramente había ido a aquel lugar, ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos y no evitar pensar en quien sabe que le podían hacer. Su sangre hirvió al pensar que a esa tonta le podría suceder algo,

…**.000….**

—Así está bien— dijo el hombre.

—¡Pero no me he vestido!— chilló llevándose la camisa contra el pecho para cubrirse de la mirada del hombre.

—Estas fotos serán perfectas— el hombre la tomó fuertemente del brazo y tiró de ella para arrastrarla fuera de detrás de la cortina.

—¡No, déjenme!— dijo asustada.

Quería ayudar a Natsu, Ángel le dijo que era mejor opción aquella propuesta de modelaje, por eso allí estaba, más ahora, ahora estaba realmente asustado.

—Quítale las manos y esa jodida camisa, la necesitamos expuesta— dijo otro hombre empezando a fotografiarla.

—¡No, no quiero!— chilló, forcejeando con el sujeto mientras sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

—¡Carajo, ayúdame!— pidió el hombre al de la cámara.

¿Ese era su castigo por querer tanto a Natsu? Las lágrimas empezaron a bañar sus mejillas. No quería, no quería que le tomaran fotografías con poca ropa, no quería que la viesen desnuda, solamente Natsu podría verla, solamente él.

De repente el hombre que forcejeaba con ella cayó con brutalidad sobre el suelo, sorprendiéndola.

—Na…Natsu…— dijo sorprendida cuando vio al chico.

—¡¿Quién diablos eres?!— preguntó en un gruñido el de la cámara, pues el otro había terminado en el piso, inconsciente.

El pelirrosa le quitó la cámara, la tiró contra una pared y esta se hiso pedazo, se inclinó para tomar la memoria de esta y la destruyó.

—Vámonos— el tono de voz del chico fue dura y autoritaria.

La chica no lo dudó, se colocó nuevamente la camisa de manera apresurada y siguió al pelirrosa fuera del lugar.

El trayecto al apartamento fue callado, un silenció incómodo. Sabía que estaba enojado, la vena en su cuello se lo decía, su rostro se lo decía, su mirada se lo decía y todo empeoró cuando llegaron al apartamento y él cerró la puerta de un portazo.

—¿Por qué?— pero la chica no dijo nada. —¡¿Por una mierda, Luce, por qué diablos no me hiciste caso?!— rugió.

Había pasado el momento más angustiado de su vida, había pensado que no llegaría a tiempo, y cuando llegó y vio a ese sujeto forcejeando con ella, no lo dudó, no lo pensó, se había balanceado contra aquel hombre y lo pateó violentamente en la espina dorsal, no le importaba si lo había matado. Su interior se sintió aliviado al ver que seguía con el sujetador, solamente no llevaba el top.

—¡Dime, maldita sea, Luce!— exigió, tomándola fuertemente del brazo.

—¡No soy tu hija, no eres mi padre!— lo enfrentó al apartarse las lágrimas. —¡No seré una estúpida carga para nadie!

—¡No, Luce, no eres una carga, lo que eres es un maldito grano en el culo!

—¡Me largo, jódete, Natsu, hazme un favor y muérete!— que importaba que no quisiera aquello, que importaba que quería todo lo contrario, pero ahora mismo estaba demasiado enojada. Solamente deseaba ayudarlo, hacer la carga más ligera para él, pero no, no obtenía nada, solamente rechazo.

—¡¿Para dónde crees que vas, tonta?!— cerró la puerta cuando ella la intentó abrir, la rubia lo miró enojada, ambos se miraban con furia, cada cual intentando doblegar al otro.

—¡A mi casa, me largo a mi casa!— exclamó.

Estaban cerca, se habían acercado demasiado desde el momento en que empezaron los gritos.

—¡Esto fue un error, me arrepiento!— no, no se arrepentía, era una mentira, pero Natsu no tenía que saberlo. —¡Eres un….— y pasó, la boca del chico se estampó contra la de ella, callándola.

No fue suave, la besó duro. Llevó una mano tras su nuca y la mantuvo contra su boca, hundiendo la lengua entre los suaves labios de ella para acariciar el interior de su boca. Jadeó por la sorpresa al sentir como Natsu introducía la lengua en su boca, buscando contacto con la suya.

La mano libre del chico se deslizó hasta la cintura de la rubia para sostenerla mientras su boca seguía sobre la contraria. Cerró los ojos, sonrojada y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por horas. ¿Realmente aquello estaba sucediendo? ¿Natsu la estaba besando? Los labios del chico se hicieron más suave sobre los suyos, el besó pasó de ser uno violento, a ser uno sutil y suave, ella apenas le correspondía, no sabía que ritmo llevar, no había tenido practica en ese campo. Cuando se separaron fue con la respiración entre cortada, apenas el chico apartó un poco los labios de ella para permitirle tomar algo de aire hacia sus pulmones. Estaba sonrojada y muy avergonzada.

—…no…— susurró con vergüenza al ambos mirarse a los ojos. Natsu no parecía avergonzado, parecía normal.

—¿No?— preguntó. —¿No dices que me amas?

—No quería que mi primer beso fuese así— le dice mientras se intenta apartar pero el pelirrosa la toma de la mano, deteniéndola mientras inclina el rostro sobre ella y une sus labios nuevamente.

—Entonces lo haré mejor— susurró al lamer el labio inferior de la chica.

—¡No!— se separó completamente de él. —Era mi primer beso, tenía que ser cuando me quisieras— tuvo deseos de llorar. —Sólo…— se mordió el labio inferior cuando los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Crees qué no te quiero?— preguntó. —¿Realmente eres tan tonta que piensas que te besaría sin quererte?— lo que le faltaba, finalmente había hecho algo que siempre quiso y se contuvo y ahora ella le reclamaba. —Grábate algo en esa cabeza, Luce. Te quiero.

—¿…Me quieres?— preguntó incrédula.

—Sabes, otras chicas en tu lugar no buscarían alejarse luego de un beso del chico que le gusta— se encogió de hombros.

—¿Desde cuándo?— preguntó, roja.

—Desde que estamos juntos, Luce, desde que vives conmigo— mintió, ella no tenía porqué saber que la quería desde mucho antes.

—¡No, no, no!— chilló roja al llevarse las manos a las calientes mejillas.

—Ok, entonces no, no te quiero— suspiró.

—¡No!— chilló. —¡Me quieres, me lo acabas de decir!— amenazaba con llorar.

—Eres tonta— se acercó nuevamente a la rubia. —Grábatelo en la cabeza. Te quiero, Luce.

Cerró los ojos, levantó los labios y esperó sentir aquella sensación de minutos atrás. El pelirrosa la observó, sonrió divertido y con una mano, deslizó el dedo índice por sus labios.

—Ahora soy yo quien no quiere besarte— susurró dando un paso hacia atrás. Se sorprendió cuando ella empezó a sollozar. —Tonta— la abrazó, apretándola contra él. —No llores, Luce — le pidió. Ella lo abrazó fuertemente, escondiendo el rostro entre su pecho.

—…es..es…que te amo…— levantó el rostro, las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas acompañadas por el sonrojo.

—¿Por eso lloras?— la tomó del rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas. La rubia susurró algo, pero estaba perdido observando los húmedos labios.

El pelirrosa acercó su boca a la suya, cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la suavidad. No fue como el anterior, fue lento, pausado, suave y dulce. La boca de Natsu se movía delicadamente sobre la suya.

—Nat…su— susurró ella con las mejillas rojas y los ojos cerrados cuando él se separó de ella. —Sabes a fuego— ambos se observaron, ella completamente sonrojada y el sin entender.

—¿A fuego?— arqueó una ceja.

—Sí, sabes a fuego, tus besos son calientes— le dijo feliz.

Una punzada de deseo viajó hacia el sur de su cuerpo al escucharla. Lucy era muy inocente y no tenía ni idea de como podría interpretar lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Mis besos son calientes?— preguntó con tono bajo y coqueto. Acercó los labios hasta su mejilla, recorriéndola hasta su oído.

—Sí…— susurró sin aliento. —Son tibios.

—Eres tan tonta, Luce— sonrió al separarse de ella.

—¡Claro que no!— chilló. —¡No soy tonta!— infló las mejillas.

—Sí lo eres, por eso siempre tendré que cuidarte— dijo serio, sin pensarlo, sin importarle las consecuencias.

Lucy sonrió antes de echarse a sus brazos. Natsu era tan tierno cuando quería, lo amaba, lo amaría siempre y ahora que él la quería no lo dejaría ir o permitiría que alguien se lo quitara.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

Bueno, el capítulo lento por el trabajo, ya saben. Sé que no esperaban esto aún, pero siempre quise que fuera espontaneo y cuando menos se lo esperaban, ahora, ya veremos como siguen las cosas, no creo que estarán bien por mucho tiempo y más cuando no sabemos porqué esperó tanto Natsu.

Os digo, no entren en pánico, se acostumbra que luego de suceder cosas como en el capítulo la historia termina, pero no, aún queda mucho de Herederos, el final no está ni a kilómetros, aún falta.

Muchas gracias por cada lindo review, son muy monos todos y cada uno de ellos tiene importancia para mi y mi musa a la hora de escribir, de verdad.


End file.
